Love Never Leaves The Heart
by Citcat
Summary: Update Final Ch. R&R... Paul Levesque HHH had to leave the love of his life Stephanie McMahon. Years later he finds her and is still very much in love with her, but there is one thing keeping him from making any moves…A Ring. PaulSteph & RandySteph
1. I'm Moving

Summary: Paul Levesque had to leave the love of his life Stephanie McMahon. All because he had to move away with his parents. Years later he finds her and is still very much in love with her, but there is one thing keeping him from making any moves…A Ring.

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 1: I'm Moving

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the names you don't recognize as a wrestler or diva's name.

A/N: Here is a new story, hope you all like it.

17 year old Paul Levesque sat in his bedroom alone. He was trying to think of a way to tell his girlfriend of 3 years that they had to break up. Not that he wanted to break up with her, he loved her. She's the love of his life. That's why this is so hard for him. He had to leave in a minute to go pick her up for their last date.

Paul shook his head as he got off of his bed. He grabbed his keys and shut off the light. Opening his wallet to make sure he had all of his money he found a picture.

It was of her and him at the beach just last year. She was wearing short jean shorts that were blue with a pink bikini top that tied around her neck. Her hair was flowing down. He on the other hand wore a pair of jean shorts and he had taken his white t-shirt off. Paul's hair was pulled back into a low pony tail.

Paul was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her hands on his hands, holding them tightly. As the wind blew her hair flew to the side, just as her brother took the picture. The picture made her look like an angel. It was one of his favorite pictures of the two of them.

Sighing Paul put the picture back in his wallet. He went over and got into his car to go pick her up. Ten minutes later Paul arrived at her house. He took a deep breath as he walked up to the door and knocked twice before it was answered.

"Oh, hey Paul, how's it going?" 22 year old Shane asked when he opened the door.

"Nothing much, is Stephanie ready?" Paul replied with a question.

"I think so, I'll go upstairs and get her for you." Shane answered letting Paul in and running upstairs.

Paul went and sat down on the sofa as he waited for Stephanie. Out of no where Declan, Shane and Marissa's son bounced on the sofa next to Paul.

"Hey buddy" Paul smiled at Declan.

"Hi, where are you taking my Auntie Stephie?" Declan asked all smiles.

"Just to dinner." Paul stated, he was going to miss him.

"Well, you be sure to get her home safe." Declan spoke as Vince walked in unnoticed by Paul.

"That sounds something like your dad or your grandpa would say." Paul laughed.

"That's because I told him to tell you that." Vince chuckled sitting down. "How you been son?"

"I've been alright, could be better." Paul sighed, he always felt like family here.

"You're not happy?" Declan asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm happy, are you happy?" Paul smiled at the little boy.

"Of course I'm happy." Declan smiled hoping off the couch. "I'm going to go find my mommy."

"She's upstairs talking with grandma." Vince told the young 3 year old boy.

"Mommy!" Declan yelled running up the stairs.

"So, how are your parents?" Vince asked with a smile.

"They're good, but Vince, I have to tell you something." Paul said sadly.

"What's going on son?" Vince asked eyeing the man his daughter loved to death.

"Vince, I'm going to say sorry right now." Paul answered looking down.

"Paul tell me what is going on." Vince demanded.

"I'm breaking up with Stephanie." Paul stated sadly.

"Why the hell are you breaking up with my daughter?" Vince asked getting outraged.

"I don't want to, but I have to." Paul answered not moving his eyes from the ground.

"Well, you're going to have to give me a damn better explanation then that." Vince growled.

"I have to break up with her because I'm moving." Paul said looking up at Vince.

For the first time, Vince noticed the tears that ran down Paul's face. He didn't know how to react. This was the first time he had seen any of Stephanie's boyfriends cry when they were going to break up with Steph. It was always Stephanie the one crying. Vince was about to say something when all of a sudden her heard a thump.

He looks up from Paul and noticed Stephanie standing there her face wet with tears and tears still coming out of her eyes. At the moment he didn't know what to do. Before he could do or say anything Paul had looked up and seen Stephanie.

Paul's heart broke even more, just seeing the sadness on Stephanie's face. He had looked up because he heard a thump. Like something hit the floor. As he stood up Stephanie shook her head and ran up the stairs. Paul put his head down and he looked over where Stephanie once stood. He saw a rather thick book on the floor that had her and his names on the front.

He went over and picked it up. Opening it, the first thing he saw was the picture in his wallet, but in a bigger size. As he flipped through the pages he didn't even realize Vince walk up behind him.

"That's for you." Vince sighed. "She made herself one too."

"Vince can you give her something for me?" Paul asked turning to Vince.

"Sure son, what do you need me to give her?" Vince asked with a very small smile.

"Give her this and tell her that I love her and always will." Paul said sadly handing Vince a long velvet box. "Tell her to move on, but don't forget about me."

"I'll be sure to do that for you son." Vince said giving Paul one last hug before Paul walked out of the house for the last time.

Vince went upstairs with the velvet box and knocked on Stephanie's door. He waited, but there was no answer. As he slowly opened the door, he saw Stephanie lying on her bed crying her eyes out. His heart broke, seeing these two breakup like this. Vince sighed as he sat down on Stephanie's bed.

"Sweetheart, Paul wanted me to give you this." Vince said quietly as she rose her head up to look at him.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked still crying.

"I don't know, he told me to give it to you." Vince started. "And to tell you that he loves you and that he wants you to move on, but not to forget about him."

After Vince said that he stood up and walked to the door. As he turned around he saw Stephanie open the box. She found a small silver locket which was a necklace. Stephanie opened up the locket and found the same picture that Paul had in his wallet and that was on the first page of the scrap book. On the back of the locket it said 'I will always love you'. She cried as she put the locket to her heart. Vince frowned and turned around walking down the stairs letting only one single tear fall.

That's it for this first chapter. What do you all think? If you like it please let me know, so I know whether to write another chapter or not. Thanks for reading.

Citcat


	2. I'm Engaged

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 2: I'm Engaged

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story and the people you don't recognize as wrestlers or divas.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and liked it. There for, here is the next chapter.

Stephanie frowned as Randy Orton packed his bags. She didn't want him to leave, but he had to. He was heading for a business meeting in Chicago. Randy worked for a major business company. Steph couldn't help but sigh when Randy finished his packing. He went over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you going to be alright?" Randy asked as he rubbed her leg.

"I guess, isn't there some way you can get out of leaving?" Stephanie asked with hope filled eyes.

"Stephie, you know I have to go." Randy frowned. "Even though I do wish I could stay with you."

"Then stay." Stephanie smiled.

"I can't, and you know that." Randy stated sadly. "I promise, you won't even know I'm gone."

"Yes I will." Steph proclaimed.

"Steph, you have to work, you'll be hanging out with your best friend Stacy, and Shane and his family coming to visit you." Randy spoke. "You'll be so busy, that when I come back you won't even realize that it had been three weeks."

"Three weeks!?!" Stephanie yelled in surprise. "You said you'd only be gone for a week."

"I know, I was just checking to see if you were still listening to me." Randy smiled and kissed Steph on the forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again." Stephanie sighed as she looked at the clock that said 10:36 p.m. "I guess you better get going."

"Yeah, I better but one thing first." Randy replied standing up.

"What?" Stephanie asked hoping that he would say that he wasn't going and that it was a joke.

"Are you going to tell Shane and his family?" Randy asked with a smile. "We haven't told anyone but Stacy and John."

"That's because they are our best friends." Steph smirked knowing exactly what Randy was talking about. "Yeah, I'm going to tell them."

"Alright, I got to go now." Randy said giving her a small smile. "I love you."

"Love you too." Steph answered back as Randy left.

The Next Day

Stephanie sighed as she flipped through the channels on the t.v. It was only 9:30 in the morning and she had nothing to do. She was home from work today, Stacy and John were off doing something together and her brother had just called to say that their flight was delayed. There for they wouldn't be able to make it to her place until late tonight. So now she was stuck here trying to figure out something to do.

As she flipped through the channels she noticed that the movie "Without a Paddle" just came out. She had wanted to see that and she was the only one out of her friends to want to see it, so she figured why not go see it today. There was nothing else to do anyway.

She got off the sofa and went and took a quick shower. After, she proceeded to change into her dark blue jeans that fit perfectly and a pink baby tee that fit perfectly too. When she was finished she got into the car and headed to the theater.

When she got to the theater she got her ticket, which she was lucky for. It just so happened that she got the last ticket. Stephanie walked into the room that was playing the movie and noticed that it was packed. There were maybe only about five seats left to pick out of. She thought to just hurry and pick now before anyone else walked in and took the remaining four seats.

Stephanie spotted one right in the middle. So she walked up the steps and through the aisle making her way to her seat. As she sat down she sighed as she looked at her watch. She had fifteen minutes until the movie started. She was used to the long wait for the movie, but this time she had no one to talk to, so she thought.

As she shut off her phone a low, maybe 24 year old, yet sounding very handsome voice spoke to her. She looked next to her and gave the man a smile even though she couldn't see him that well with the lights dimmed, as she asked him to repeat what he had just said.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it?" Stephanie asked as she smiled.

"You have a nice cell phone." He stated giving her a smile. "I have the same one."

"Thanks, they're very popular so I hear." Stephanie laughed a little.

"So, are you here with anyone?" He asked a smile forming on his lips.

"Nope, all my friends and everyone are gone or busy." Stephanie frowned.

"That makes two of us." He answered giving her a small smile.

"My name is Stephanie." Stephanie replied shaking his hand.

"Im Paul, it's nice to meet you Stephanie." Paul smiled as he shook her hand.

"Same here." Stephanie said right as the movie started.

After The Movie

The movie ended and Paul and Stephanie talked through the movie about the funny parts. The lights came on as they stood up and made their way outside. When the both reached outside Stephanie looked at her watch and noticed that it was 12:45 p.m. Yet again she sighed. She turned and looked at Paul for the first time and she realized who he was. Him doing the same thing as she did. He realized who she was.

"Paul Michael Levesque?" Stephanie questioned a puzzled look on her face.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon?" Paul asked with the same look.

"Oh my…is it really you?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"Yeah, oh wow, how have you been?" Paul asked so surprised to see her.

"I've been good and you?" Stephanie asked, not believing that he was here in front of her after 8 years.

"I've been good too." Paul stated. "I can't believe I didn't know it was you in the theater."

"Me either." Stephaine smiled as an idea popped in her head. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why do you ask?" Paul questioned as old feelings came back though he shook them off.

"You want to spend the whole day with me until 11:00 tonight?" Stephanie hoped, if he said no she would be bored out of her mind.

"Why not, we could catch up on old times, but why so late?" Paul questioned yet again.

"Shane and his family are coming to visit." Stephanie smiled. "Their plane got delayed so they won't be here until 11:00 tonight."

"All righty. How about we start with lunch?" Paul suggested.

"Sure." Stephanie stated as they walked to their own cars.

Stephanie's House

Stephanie walked back into her living room where Paul was waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. It was around 10:45 p.m. Shane and his family would be here any minute. During the whole day they talked about everything. The only thing that didn't get brought up was about Stephanie's relationship. Stephanie had forgotten with all the shock and Paul just assumed that she was single. It seemed that they hadn't even been apart from each other.

Through out the day, Paul couldn't help but find himself staring at Stephanie. He had missed her so much, it wasn't even funny. As they talked more and more, he got upset unnoticed to Stephanie though. He couldn't believe after 8 years of not seeing her, he was still madly in love with her. Yet the werid thing was, he never saw the ring on her left finger.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes." Stephanie said as she sat down next to Paul.

"I can't wait to see Declan, isn't he 11 years old now?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he'll be 12 next month." Stephanie answered rubbing her neck. "They'll be suprised to see you, especially Declan."

"I bet they will be." Paul smirked picking now the time to tell Stephanie what he was feeling. "Steph"

"Yeah" Stephanie answered looking him in the eye.

"You know when we went out 8 years ago?" Paul questioned his stomach doing flips.

"Yeah, I do what about it?" Stephanie asked wanting to know where he was getting with this.

"Well, Stephanie, I never stopped lo…" Paul was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought, that's them." Stephanie smiled from ear to ear jumping off the couch to answer the door.

"Loving you." Paul said to himself after Stephanie left the room.

Stephanie went and answered the door quickly. As she opened the door she was greeted with a huge hug from Declan. Then Shane and then Marissa. They all said their hellos at the door, and when Stephanie went to close the door, Vince and Linda's head popped into the door.

"Are you just going to leave us out here?" Vince smirked at his daughter.

"Mom, Dad" Stephanie screeched in surprise instantly making Paul figure out that Vince and Linda were here even though he was in the other room.

"That would be us dear." Linda smiled walking in.

"What are you two doing here?" Stephanie asked happy to see her family.

"What, are we not welcomed here?" Vince asked pretending to be hurt.

"No, it's just suprise after surprise today for me." Stephanie smiled.

"We wanted to see out only daughter." Linda stated. "What do you mean surprise after surprise?"

"Oh, the surprise I got is also for all of you, especially Declan." Stephanie smiled leading everyone to the living room where Paul was sitting. "Everyone, you all remember Paul Levesque."

"Paul!!!!" Declan yelled as he ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Paul said with a smile.

Everyone got reacquainted with Paul. Also they all got settled into the right guess rooms and everything else. Now they are all sitting in the living room talking about anything that came to mind. As they were talking, Paul wondered if he should tell Stephanie he still loves her now in front of her family or wait and tell her when they were alone. His answer became easy when Stephanie spoke up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Stephanie said standing up with her hands behind her back.

They living room went silent as soon as Stephanie said that. She did think it was weird that no one asked about Randy, but then again Paul was here. As she thought about Paul it brought a smile to her face, but when she thought of Randy it brought a smile to her face to. She shook her head, thinking that she only feels this way about Paul is because he is back. After a minute she started to speak again.

"I really hope you are all happy for me." Stephanie beamed.

"Why Auntie Stephie?" Declan asked from the side of Paul where he was sitting.

"I'm engaged." Stephanie glowed flashing her hand about.

That it for this chapter, if you liked this chapter let me know and I'll write another chapter.

Citcat


	3. Hurts The Most

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 3: Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story and the people you don't recognize as wrestlers or divas. The song "Hurts The Most" is Monica's, the only thing I changed in it was the she to the he that was the only way it would make sense. I am not taking any claim to the song.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been real busy and I've had writers block, so any ideas are welcome for this story. Thanks for all the reviews.

Paul nearly choked as he took a drink of his water he had when Stephanie said the 'great news'. He looked up at her, he started from her eyes and made his way down to her left hand and then to her ring finger. There he found a nice shinny 24 kart dimond ring.

_Girl it's been a long time,__Since the last time I saw you__Feels like nothings changed__Since we've been together_

After an hour or so everyone went to bed, with the exceptions of Paul and Stephanie. Stephanie stood up from the chair she was sitting in and went and sat next to Paul on the couch. She looked at him and could tell he was upset.

"What's on your mind?" Stephanie asked as she looked in his eyes.

"Nothing, it just feels like old times." Paul stated. "Spending time with your family."

"Yeah, it does seem like old times." Steph smiled at him.

"So, tell me about this Randy guy." Paul faked a smile.

_I must admit that I'm still crazy 'bout you__And I can see it in your eyes__That there's something you wanna say to me__Cuz usually right now you'd be holding on to me__But instead you're telling me…._

"Randy, well, I don't even know where to start." Stephanie beamed.

"Well, why don't you start off with what he does for you?" Paul suggested.

"He takes care of me, he respects me, he appreciates me, and so much more." Stephanie answered. "Paul, that also brings something else up."

"What?" Paul asked looking into her eyes that had love for the other man.

"Paul, we need to talk about our past, about 'us'." Stephanie stated with her smile fading just a little.

_That things have changed__They're not the same__And recently you found someone that you__Decided to dedicate your whole life to__And what we had has got to be through_

"Okay, what about 'us'?" Paul questioned with hope.

"Well, as you know and can tell, things are not the same anymore." Stephanie answered looking down at her hands. "I mean, we're still best friends like we were before we went out though."

"Yes, I know this." Paul answered wanting her to say that her engagement was a joke.

"I have someone new in my life that I love now." Stephanie spoke, but the words seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth. "But I still want you to be apart of my life, just not the way we were in the past."

"I completly understand." Paul said with a small smile.

"So, any old feelings or anything from the past has to be through." Stephanie said softly.

_And baby what hurts the most__Is letting go__I just want you to know__That I love you so_ _And though things are different now__You've gone and settled down__I thought for sure you'd always wait for me__I'll tell you what hurts the most_

Paul sighed as he heard the phone ring. Stephanie got up and went to answer the phone after excusing herself from him. She made her way into the main hall were there was a telephone.

"Hello" Steph answered.

"Hey baby." Randy spoke on the receiving end.

"Hi, how are you?" Stephanie smiled her heart bouncing.

"I'm good, I miss you though." Randy smiled.

"I miss you too." Stephanie answered back. "You won't believe who I bumped into today."

"I don't know, Mel Gibson?" Randy questioned over the phone.

"No, silly, I ran into my best friend from high school." Stephanie's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, what was his name again, Paul?" Randy asked remembering Steph talking about him all the time.

"Yeah, we hung out today, it was really fun seeing him again." Stephanie smiled happily.

"Does he live here or is he just in town for a while?" Randy replied to her last statement.

"He lives here, well, not here, but he lives in the state." Stephanie laughed.

"Hey, sweet bottom, I got to go, business is calling on the other line." Randy said sadly.

"Alright, I love you." Stephanie stated with a frown.

"Love you too." Randy said as he clicked over lines.

While Stephanie was talking to Randy on the phone, Paul couldn't help but feel like all his dreams and hopes came to an end. His heart was broken into a million pieces. He was still in love with her, but it looks like she moved on with her life. He slapped himself for thinking that she would wait for him to come find her and that they would be together forever, but he was dead wrong about that.

_Is that I should've took the chance__Girl when you come to me and offered me your hand__Silly of me I thought, I'd always have your heart__I had the chance to have all your love__And oh how I'm missin you now_

Paul thought back to the past, when Stephanie and he were out on their two year anniversary of dating. He shook his head as he remembered they had walked by a wedding reception and the bride and groom were sharing their first dance. Stephanie had grabbed Paul by the hand and made him dance with her in the grass next to the reception. As they danced they spoke to each other in a soft calm tone.

"Paul, I love you so much." Stephanie smiled brightly as they swayed to the music.

"I love you too, Stephie." Paul stated his heart beating for her.

"Then let's get married." Stephanie said excitedly.

"What?!" Paul questioned with shock.

"You heard me, let's get married, and we'll be together forever." Stephanie beamed.

"Were only 16 Steph." Paul said with a point.

"So, were in love, and I know that we are destined to be together." Stephanie answered leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, why wait any longer and let's do it now?"

"You're serious about this?" Paul questioned as he stared into her beautiful light blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am really serious." Stephanie smiled up at him love clear in her eyes.

An hour later Paul and Stephanie were in a small wedding chapel that would wed anyone. They signed in and waited on the love seat. Paul held Stephanie's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. Stephanie looked up into his eyes and kissed him as he did that. That little moment was interrupted when they heard an old male voice speak.

"Are you two Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon?" The pastor asked.

"Yes, that's us." Stephanie said with joy.

"Young and in love." The pastor smiled as he led them into the main area of the church. "Now, before I go any further I need to know if you're really up for this."

"Of coarse we are, what's stopping us?" Stephanie asked as she smiled up at Paul then the pastor.

"Well, if you say so, so no parents are going to witness you two love birds get married?" The pastor asked as he tried to stop a mistake from happening.

"Well, it's just a spur of the moment thing." Stephanie said. "We want to be married now."

"Steph, don't you want your dad to walk you down the aisle and see you marry me?" Paul asked looking into her eyes. "Plus, what would your dad do if he found out we got married, not just your dad, but both our parents?"

"Paul, I don't care about that, as long as I'm with you." Stephanie smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Paul stated as he was about to speak again before the pastor cut him off.

"But Miss McMahon, wouldn't you want all your friends and families to witness you marry the man of your dreams, in a nice outside or inside church. With a wonderful wedding dress and look really outstanding for your son to be husband, even though you already look outstanding to him." The pastor continued. "Then you'd get to go on the honeymoon you've always dreamed of and have the wedding of your dreams. The wedding that you made up with your Barbie dolls when you were little."

"Steph, I know you love me, and like you said before were destined to be together right?" Paul spoke.

"Yeah." Stephanie said as all the things went into her head as she thought about it all.

"Then why not wait, and when were older you can have all of that." Paul stated as he rubbed her back.

"I guess you're right, umm pastor, we changed our minds." Stephanie apologized.

"It's alright Miss McMahon; you two go along now and have fun." The pastor said as the couple took off.

End of Flashback

"I miss you Steph." Paul said to himself as Stephanie made her way back to him.

_I hate that there's someone new__Comin' in and taking my place__Doin things that we used to do__And making love to you…….no_

"Sorry, was I too long?" Stephanie asked.

"No you weren't too long, who was it?" Paul asked smiling half heartedly.

"It was Randy; I really want you two to meet." Stephanie smiled. "I've told him a lot about you."

"I'm going to have to meet this guy if he's going to marry my best friend." Paul smiled meaning what he said only partially.

"Yeah, you're going to have to." Stephanie said as some werid feeling went through her as Paul referred her as his best friend.

There was a long silence after Stephanie spoke. Paul took this time to think some more about what he was going to do with out her with him. He hated the fact that someone was taking his girl, his place, doing things that he used to do for her and most of all making love to her. Paul hadn't even met Randy yet and he already knew he hated him, or so he thought.

_What am I supposed to do?__It's killing me cuz I want you__And you should've know my love was true__And there's no one else in this world for me but you_

Paul couldn't take it anymore. It was killing him to be sitting here, this close to her and knowing he can't have her. He just wanted her to know that he still loved her and that he never stopped loving her. But he couldn't tell her that, she was happy at the moment and he could tell that if he told her what he felt, she would be so confused and unhappy. So, he decided against it. Paul was knocked out of his thoughts as Stephanie tapped him.

"I think you should get going, it's getting kind of late." Stephanie said motioning to the clock that read 1:16am.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Paul stated as he stood up picking up his jacket as well.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something?" Stephanie suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Paul said as Stephanie led him to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." Stephanie said as Paul said goodbye and walked out the door.

_That things have changed__They're not the same__And recently you found someone that you__Decided to dedicate your whole life to__And what we had has got to be through_ _And baby what hurts the most__Is letting go__I just want you to know__That I love you so_ _And though things are different now__You've gone and settled down__I thought for sure you'd always wait for me__I'll tell you what hurts the most_ _Is that I should've took the chance__Girl when you come to me and offered me your hand__Silly of me I thought, I'd always have your heart__I had the chance to have all your love__And oh how I'm missin you now_ _I know that I'm the one to blame for losing you__Oh yeah…__I really really wish that I could be happy for you__There's just one thing I need you to do_ _Don't you touch him like you used to touch me__Don't you love him like you really needed me__Don't you love him like you used to love me_

Paul cursed to himself as he walked down the drive way of Stephanie's place. He took his keys out and spun them around his index finger. As he got into his car, he hadn't even realized Stephanie watching him from the window.

"Paul, why couldn't you just be a man and tell her that you love her." Paul spoke to himself.

He really wanted to be happy for her, but he couldn't. It was just too hard for him to sit there and watch the woman he loved love another guy. He didn't think it was fair, but he knew it was. It was his entire fault to blame though, he could have at least tried a long distance relationship, but he took the long way out and broke both their hearts. Paul really hoped that she didn't touch, need, or love like she touched, needed and loved him.

_And baby what hurts the most__Is letting go__I just want you to know__That I love you so_ _And though things are different now__You've gone and settled down__I thought for sure you'd always wait for me__I'll tell you what hurts the most_ _Is that I should've took the chance__Girl when you come to me and offered me your hand__Silly of me I thought, I'd always have your heart__I had the chance to have all your love__And oh how I'm missin you now_

Paul pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He sat there for a moment as he finished listening to the song on the radio. It wasn't like him to listen to a slow beat song, unless he was slow dancing with someone, but the words just seemed to fit how he felt. The words fit so well, that he hadn't even realized that in 8 years, he cried for the first time.

"I love you so much Stephanie." Paul said which was barely a whisper as he wiped his eyes.

_What hurts the most__Is letting go__Just let you know__I love you so_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Randy will be back from his 3 week business trip, and Paul will meet him also. Please review and let me know what you think.

Citcat


	4. 1 Week Later And A Shocker

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 4: 1 Week Later and a Shocker

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the names you do not recognize as WWE divas or superstars

A/N: I've finally updated. I have had major writers block and I've been busy with school, family, and holidays. If you have any ideas for this story please let me know, and I'll work them in.

Stephanie awoke to the front door opening. She looked at the alarm clock which read 7:30 am. Randy's flight wasn't due until 10:00 am and she was getting scared. All she had on was one of Randy's t-shirts as she got out of bed.

"Aww shit"

Stephanie heard in a muffled mans voice. She ran over to her closet and opened it. Digging through everything until she found a baseball bat. Taking the bat and pulling it up to her chest she walked out her bedroom. Steph peeked around the corner and all she saw was the front door wide open. She swallowed a lump forming in her mouth as she tip toed down stairs.

As she made it to the last step she looked around, but she didn't find anyone in the house. She looked out the door and saw no car in the drive way or a taxi. Stephanie would have been happy if she saw a taxi because then she would have for sure known that Randy was home, but there was no sign of a taxi.

She backed away from the door and looked to her right where the kitchen was. As she listened she heard the water turn on. Holding the bat with a firmer grip then before she silently walked to the kitchen door way. She took a very long deep breath and then she stepped into the kitchen with out hesitation. Stephanie dropped the bat as surprise took over her.

"Randy!!!"

Stephanie yelled as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. She was so happy he was home. The 1 week had been long and slow during the nights. Her days during the 1 week went by rather fast as she spent them with Stacy Keibler, John Cena, her family, work and with Paul Levesque.

"You scared the hell out of me." Stephanie smirked swatting Randy on the arm.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean too." Randy said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why are you home so early?" She asked as she felt his arms wrap around her tighter.

"Well, I couldn't wait to get home and see you, so I took the first plane that was heading back home." Randy smiled at her.

"Let me take you to breakfast, you must be hungry." Stephanie replied happily.

"Alright, you go get dressed first in something more then just my t-shirt." Randy smirked at her patting her on the bottom.

Breakfast

Randy and Stephanie walked into Denny's at around 9:30 am. There wasn't any wait as they were seated right away. The waitress handed them their menus and took their order of what they wanted to drink before she left. As they both looked at the menu Randy spoke up.

"So, how was your 1 week without me babe?" Randy asked as he looked up at her.

"It was alright, it would have been better if you were here." Stephanie smiled.

"So, how is everyone in your family doing?" Randy questioned again.

"You mean our family," Stephanie smirked. "I told them about us being engaged and they were so happy."

"That's great babe." Randy spoke as the waitress came.

The waitress gave them their drinks then took their order. After leaving the table, Stephanie spoke first.

"So, I've got my maid of honor Stacy and have you decided on your best man yet?" Stephanie asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I have an idea who I want to be my best man, but I can't seem to get a hold him." Randy responded as he took a hold of Stephanie's hand.

"Who would that be?" Steph asked. "Do I know him?"

"I don't think you know him." Randy spoke. "He's my best friend from college and we promised each other that when the other got married that we would look each other up and have one of us be the best man."

"What if you don't get a hold of him?" Steph asked as she looked out the window.

"Then John will be my best man." Randy said as he looked around the building.

Coming back to the table the waitress gave Stephanie and Randy their breakfast. They talked about what they did during the week Randy was gone as they ate. After a couple hours Stephanie paid the check and they left the restaurant. After a 30 minute drive they pulled into the drive way to their house. As Stephanie got out the car she looked at Randy not getting out.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" Stephanie asked as she shut her door with the window down.

"I got to go run an errand right quick, I'll be back in an hour or so." Randy smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll see ya when you get home." Stephanie frowned as she walked towards the door.

"Come here baby." Randy called from the driver's seat.

"What?" Stephanie said as she pouted.

"When I get back, we'll spend the rest of the day together," Randy started. "And we'll do whatever you want."

"You win." Stephanie smiled as she kissed Randy and watched him leave.

the Mall

Randy walked out of the jewelry store with a smile on. He pulled out the long velvet box from the bag he was holding. Looking at the sapphire blue dimond bracelet he smiled, Steph would love it. As he closed the box he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Both gentlemen said as they continued walking away.

"It couldn't be." Randy said as he looked back. "Excuse me sir."

A man with dark blonde hair tied back turned around and looked at Randy, the man he had just bumped into. As Randy looked at the man he bumped into he noticed a few things. The man he bumped into had the same hair color, same hazel eyes, about the same height and weight as his best friend from college.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"Would your name happen to be Paul?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, that would be my name." Paul stated. "Why?"

"Did you go to Boston University?" Randy asked yet again.

"Yes, I did, can I ask where you are going with this?" Paul asked. "I don't even know you."

"Did you have a friend named Randy Orton?" Randy smirked, he knew it was him.

"Yeah, he was my best friend in college, I haven't seen him since graduation." Paul responded.

"Man, it's me Randy." Randy laughed.

"No way." Paul chuckled. "Wow, you, ya look different.

"Well, I did just get back from a business trip." Randy said as the two started walking.

About a half hour later Randy and Paul were talking by Randy's car. They spent the last 20 minutes catching up before Randy said he had to get going.

"Before I go man, there is something I need to ask ya." Randy stated.

"What do you need?" Paul laughed. "It looks like you got everything.

"I need a best man." Randy smiled.

"Wow, so you got your self finance'?" Paul smiled.

"So what do you say?" Randy questioned.

"What the hell." Paul laughed.

After a few more words were exchanged Randy got into his car and drove off. Paul on the other hand walked back into the mall and walked to a clothing store. As he looked at some of the clothes on the rack he couldn't help but think back to his college days. He laughed as he remembered what people called them back in College.

"The Levesque-Orton Pranksters are back." Paul chuckled.

That's it for this chapter. Again sorry it took forever to post. Please let me know all ideas. It would be very helpful. Thanks for reading and please review.

Citcat


	5. Fighting And Tears Over A SpongeBob Epis...

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 5: Fighting and Tears over a SpongeBob Episode

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I've had writers block and been busy with fast pitch. Thanks for all the reviews and here is the next chapter.

A Few Weeks Later

Stephanie sat on the sofa in the living room flipping through the channels at 9:30 a.m. Nothing was on except for Saturday morning cartoons, so she turned those on. She was watching SpongeBob Square Pants. She knew she was 25 years old, but she was still a young kid at heart. She laughed as she watched SpongeBob bounce around under the sea. She personally loved this show since she was a little girl.

Randy walked downstairs and saw Stephanie sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. He had no idea what she was watching, except that it was a cartoon. He never really was the cartoon type. He didn't really care for them. He always loved watching sports on t.v. and that was about it. Randy smiled as he walked over to Stephanie and rubbed her shoulders.

"Hey babe, why are you watching cartoons?" Randy questioned. "Why don't you watch the news, or the sports channel?"

"I can't stand watching sports this early in the morning." Stephanie spoke. "You know that."

"Yeah, well, I thought you could try something new." Randy smiled.

"Maybe another time, I really like this episode." Stephanie replied.

"You can watch this anytime, it will always come on as a re-run." Randy tried getting her to change channels.

"Randy!" Stephanie shrieked.

"Stephanie!" Randy mocked Stephanie.

"You're an asshole!" Stephanie stated and stomped up the stairs to watch television in their room.

Paul's House

Paul woke up about 9:30 a.m. same time as usual. He stretched as he looked over at the clock. It was 9:30 and he smirked. SpongeBob was on. Paul reached for the remote on the nightstand next to his bed and flipped on the television to SpongeBob. As he watched and laughed through the episode, he wondered if Stephanie still watched it. He knew they were a bit too old to watch cartoons, but who cares? They were both kids at heart.

As the show came to a commercial Paul reached over for his cordless phone. He dialed Steph's number but then hung up. He kept wondering if it was too early or if it was a stupid reason to call. Also, if she was awake or not. After trying about 7 times, he let the 8th time go. Paul was about to hang up when he heard a voice.

"Hello" Randy spoke on the other end muffled.

"Can I speak to Stephanie?" Paul questioned thinking 'it's the finance' Randy'. They still hadn't met yet and all Paul knew of Stephanie's finance' is that his name was Randy.

"Sure, just a second." Randy stated.

Randy ran up the stairs and to their bedroom. The door was shut and all he heard was Stephanie's laughter and the cartoon. He opened the door and saw Stephanie sitting on the end of the bed watching the television as if she was 3 years old again. He gave her no smile as she turned and looked at him with a look of anger.

"Phone" Randy spoke.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked.

"How am I supposed to know, it's not for me." Randy replied and walked back out of the room shutting the door.

Stephanie leaned back towards the nightstand and grabbed the phone. She turned it on and held it to her ear.

"Hello, Stephanie speaking." Stephanie asked, a little bit of anger still in her voice.

"What's up, why do you sound pissed off?" Paul spoke.

"Oh my gosh, I am so glad to talk to you." Stephanie smiled into the phone. "I just got into a fight with Randy."

"What about?" Paul asked.

"Me watching cartoons in the morning." Stephanie answered.

"SpongeBob?" Paul questioned a smile forming.

"How did you know?" Stephanie asked as sarcasticly. "Is that SpongeBob I hear in the background?"

"Sure is." Paul laughed. "You know, there is a marathon of SpongeBob on tonight at 7:00 p.m."

"To bad I won't be watching that." Stephanie said sadly.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Randy doesn't like cartoons and it's no fun watching it alone." Stephanie said.

"What about some of your friends I haven't met yet?" Paul spoke as he watched the show.

"Sorry you haven't met them yet, you will." Stephanie laughed at the show. "They don't watch SpongeBob like I do, it gets on their nerves after a while."

"Why don't you come over to my place and watch it." Paul offered.

"I don't know, Randy…" Stephanie started.

"What about Randy, doesn't he know you have guy friends you hang out with?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, they are his friends to and he still gets a bit jealous." Stephanie began. "It also will be getting really late when it's over."

"You can drive back to your place when it's over, you have a key." Paul stated. "Or you can just stay here at my place in the guest room."

"I don't know…" Stephanie was cut off when the door opened.

Randy walked in and he seemed really angry.

"Could you possibly be on the phone with who ever it is longer then an hour?" Randy stated angrily

"I could talk to him for hours on end, so I guess I could talk to him longer then an hour." Stephanie stated back the same amount of anger as Randy.

"Now you'd rather talk to some guy on the phone then try to work things out with me?" Randy questioned.

"Why do I have to try to work things out, why can't it be you?" Stephanie spoke.

"I'm tired of this!" Randy ran his hand over his head.

"Then why have you been acting like this for the past few weeks?" Stephanie asked. "You've been so rude and mean to me lately, then you kiss me and tell me it's supposed to be all over when it's not."

"I'm leaving, I can't handle this right now." Randy replied. "I'll be back later."

"Well, I won't be here." Stephanie answered back.

"Fine doesn't bother me." Randy said as he turned his back on Stephanie.

"I'll be at my best friend's house staying there for the night." Stephanie said as she stood up and pulled out a bag and started packing with one hand. The other hand still held the cordless phone that was still on.

"Oh wow, Stacy's house." Randy said sarcasticly.

"Wrong Mr. Orton, my best friend Paul's house." Stephanie smirked.

"WHAT!" Randy questioned surprised.

"You heard me!" Stephanie said with anger and put some clothes in the bag.

"Fine, go off to him, I'm out of here." Randy stormed out.

It was deadly silent when all of a sudden Stephanie burst into tears. Paul immediately started talking on the phone. He didn't know things was that bad. All he knew was that they got into a fight over a cartoon show. He had been listening to the whole conversation not knowing what to say while the angry Randy was present.

"Stephanie?" Paul questioned really loudly.

"Y…ye…yes?" Stephanie cried.

"I'm coming to get you." Paul stated as he sat up in his bed.

"No, I'm coming to you." Stephanie said with tears.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." Stephanie spoke then hung up.

Later On That Night

Paul and Stephanie sat on the couch eating pizza that was delivered to them for lunch. Later for dinner during the SpongeBob marathon they were going to have macaroni and cheese as if they were 3 years old again. Stephanie had got to Paul's house at maybe 11:30 or so. She had poured her heart out to Paul and told him everything that had been going on. It looked as if this just wasn't a good month for Randy and Stephanie. After that, they ordered some pizza and just talked back to some of the good times, which was making Stephanie feel a lot better.

"Do you remember when we were sophomores and we went to the fair?" Stephanie asked as she took a bite of pizza.

"How could I forget?" Paul stated. "That was the year I finally got you to ride on the roller costar with me."

"I still can't belive that you got me to do that." Stephanie smiled.

"At the time, I could have gotten you to jump off a bridge with me." Paul laughed.

"I'd still do right now if ya asked me to." Stephanie replied. "I'd do anything you ask me to, we're best friends."

"Same here." Paul smiled.

"I know, just like the time you wore that skirt to school." Stephanie laughed as the phone rang.

"That was a good day." Paul laughed, standing up and going to answer the phone.

While Paul was in the other room on the phone, Stephanie looked around the living room. She got the full tour of his house when she got there, but she didn't really get a good look at anything. Steph smiled as she saw some pictures of his family from back home. As she looked at some she came to a picture of Paul and his family at the ocean and she was in the picture as well. It was the first time Stephanie had done anything with Paul and his family as Paul's girlfriend and she found it quite fun. She had spent a lot of time with Paul and his sister along with his parents. She turned her head when she heard Paul's voice.

"I see you found some pictures." Paul smirked.

"Yeah, I remember that day at the ocean." Stephanie smiled. "That is one of my favorite memories."

"Mine as well." Paul stated. "I'm guessing that was a friend of mine on the phone with me."

"What do you mean you are guessing?" Stephanie asked. "Don't you know who you talk to?"

"Well, he wouldn't tell me his name and I didn't recognize his voice, he said it's supposed to be a surprise and he's coming to my place." Paul spoke.

"Did he say what time?" Stephanie asked

"Nope, he didn't give me a time." Paul responded.

"Do I have to leave?" Stephanie hopped not, she didn't want to see Randy at the moment.

"No, you can stay, my friends are your friends." Paul smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" Stephanie asked looking at Paul.

"4 hours until SpongeBob!" Paul said with excitement.

"I can't wait." Stephanie smiled as the two sat down to finish their pizza.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, please give me some predictions of the next chapter. Here is a preview of what will be in the next chapter and a few questions.

Questions first

Who was Paul talking to on the phone?

What's really going on with Randy and Stephanie?

Why did Randy get angry over Stephanie watching cartoons?

When will Randy, Paul, and Stephanie find out that they all know each other?

Preview

"I can't believe this?" Paul stood at the door.

"You're the friend that was on the phone?" Stephanie asked shock taking over her.

"Yeah, surprise isn't it."

Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen.

Citcat


	6. I Can't Believe This

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 6: I Can't Believe This

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: OMG I UPDATED… It's been so long since I've actually updated. I'm sorry everyone for the major delay. I've had major writer's block and other personal issues. But lets hope that I can keep this up now. LoL

Paul and Stephanie were laughing and talking again. It seemed as if the two had never drifted apart in the first place when he moved. Time was passing by so slowly to the two of them while they waited for sponge bob to come on. Paul stood up and walked over to the entertainment center and turned on the music.

"Do you still like all the same music babe?" Paul questioned going through some cds that he had.

"Yeah, pretty much" Stephanie smiled at the familiar pet name he used to call her when they dated.

Stephanie watched as Paul looked through some cds. She smiled to herself. He hadn't changed. Well besides becoming more handsome then he already was. Randy had upset her earlier that day and her heart ached from the fight. Whenever she was upset when she was younger she would always run to Paul. He always knew how to make her feel better. So maybe that was why she ran to him today when her and Randy got into that fight she wondered. It was just instant reaction to the past.

"I'll be right back, someone is at the door." Paul spoke exiting the living room

Her eyes followed Paul as he left her in the living room. She sat there quietly for a moment until she heard laughter. After sitting there a few more minutes, Stephanie stood up and walked over to the door where Paul was with his guest.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was you?" Paul asked the male at the door.

"Because then it wouldn't have been a surprise when I stopped in" He spoke. "Well can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, you can meet my best friend." Paul replied.

"The girl you broke up with because you had to move?" He responded.

"Yeah, that's the one." Paul answered as the male walked further into the house.

"RANDY!" Stephanie screeched.

"STEPHANIE!" Randy said loudly staring at her.

Paul looks at the two of them and scratches his head. He thought for a minute or two and finally came to the conclusion. Randy, his best friend was Stephanie's fiancé. Why hadn't he put it together in the first place.

"I can't believe this?" Paul stood at the door.

"You're the friend that was on the phone?" Stephanie asked shock taking over her.

"Yeah, surprise isn't it." Randy said surprised himself.

"This is your fiancé?" Paul questioned out loud.

"Yes." Stephanie and Randy answered at the same time.

"You're his ex-girlfriend and you didn't tell me?" Randy said anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I am, and there should be no problem!" Stephanie stated firmly.

"There is a problem." Randy said his voice getting louder. "You only said he was your best friend, you didn't tell me that the two of you dated."

Paul looked at the two arguing. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't want to get the middle, but he already had a feeling he was. His ex-girlfriend the love of his life and his best friend were engaged. How could he not be in the middle.

"I only told you that we were friends because I knew you didn't have to worry about anything." Steph replied at the verge of tears again.

"Nothing to worry about?" Randy exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Stephanie said anger clear in her voice now.

"It's nothing to worry about, but I've heard all the stories and how if the chance came and you two re-met that he'd do anything to get you back in his life." Randy said glaring at Stephanie.

"That's enough" Paul said ending the argument. "Randy, nothing is going on with Stephanie and I. She told me in the beginning that she's was happily engaged to you. Also, it so happens that I've moved on since I told you those stories" Paul lied.

Stephanie looked at Paul when he had said those last few words. He had moved on. Moved on from her. It stung her in the heart, as if a bee had stung her. She didn't know why it upset her when he said that, because she had moved on too.

Randy looked at his fiancé and then to his best friend. He believed his best friend and that nothing was going on. He was angry though, because you would have figured she would have told him about Paul and her dating if they were the past. Right? Unless she still had feelings for him and that's why she didn't say anything, and she wasn't expecting him to come back into her life.

"Sorry, but I'll get going now." Randy said looking at Stephanie. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't' know." Stephanie said in a low voice.

"Alright." Randy spoke and looked at Paul. "Sorry about all of that."

"Its no problem." Paul replied patting him on the back. "I'll see yaw later."

And with that Randy walked out the door and Paul shut it. He looked back at Stephanie who was looking down at the ground. He felt bad and upset for her. But she hadn't told Randy that they dated. He was curious as to why she hadn't. The only thing she could think of was that maybe she still had feelings for him. He shook that thought out of his head. There was no way she still had fillings for him, she was engaged. Right? Paul looked at his watch and smirked. He knew this would make her smile.

"Steph?" He questioned.

"What?" She said looking down playing with her engagement ring.

"Only 15 minutes!" Paul said with excitement.

"YAY!" Stephanie shot her head up with a smile.

They both ran to their rooms, Stephanie of course running to the guest room. They grabbed their pillows and blankets and ran back into the living room. Then Paul ran into the kitchen and got the two 2 liter bottles of soda and some popcorn and brought it back out to the living room and set it on the coffee table. The two got comfortable on the couch all wrapped up in their blankets and Paul grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Paul sang with the cartoon show.

"Sponge Bob Square Pants!" Stephanie replied sings along.


	7. Laser Tag Fun

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 7: Laser Tag Fun

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: OMG I UPDATED… AGAIN… Hey everyone… please READ and REVIEW… I need more reviews please… I don't feel like I should keep updating if no one is reading… Thanks…

The next morning Stephanie woke up. She didn't remember how late she was up, but that it was after 2 in the morning that she had fallen asleep. Steph rubbed her eyes and looked around to where she was. It was a few minutes before she felt arms around her waist. Her eyes widen as she looked down under her blanket. She still had her clothes on, she's hadn't slept with Paul. That was the last thing she needed right now. His arms pulled her closer to him as he was still asleep. Stephanie shut her eyes remembering the feeling of being in his arms. She soon snapped out of it knowing she couldn't be thinking those things.

Stephanie looked over at him sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake him up so she laid there thinking. As she started to think, she thought back to what Paul had said earlier. He was over her, and he was moving on. Her heart had stung when he said those words. She tried her hardest to figure out why she felt upset. She moved on and was with Randy now. So she should feel hurt. But deep down, she told herself she would always wait for him. One day or another she knew he would come back. She just never knew when.

All of a sudden she felt Paul's arms leaving her waist. She looked over at him to see that he was finally awake. He looked at her and rubbed his eyes. After rubbing his eyes and looking at her again, he realized he wasn't dreaming.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh nothing, I just forgot that you stayed over here last night." Paul said giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about my arms, they tend to do that when I sleep"

"It's ok." She smiled and got up. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Oh no, go ahead, the towels are in the cupboard when you walk in." Paul stated as he stood up and started stretching.

"Thanks." Stephanie replied and walked into the bathroom with her clothes.

Paul looked around at his living room. He stood up and put the empty bowl that had the chips in it in the sink and threw the soda bottles away. He took the blankets and pillows and put them away in his room. He heard the shower running as he came back from his room. He grinned at the thought of her in the shower. Paul then shook his head. He really couldn't be having these thoughts now. Now that he knew that Randy was Stephanie's fiancé.

Just then he remembered what he said before. He had moved on from Stephanie. Boy was that a lie. He didn't know what else to say. Though it didn't seem like it mattered anyways. Stephanie had already moved on from him. He just needed to find another girlfriend. But that was the hard part. Half the women he went out with never worked out because they weren't Stephanie. He shook his head. He had to move on and find someone new, because it was pretty obvious to him that she was settling down. Or so he thought.

The shower shut off when Paul came back downstairs for the second time. He had changed into some dark blue jeans and a white T-Shirt that showed off his muscle in every spot. He sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. Blues Clues was on when Stephanie came out.

"Blues Clues huh?" She laughed as she dried her hair with a towel.

He looked up at her with a smirk. Paul couldn't help but look her up and down. She was wearing a black low cut shirt and a pair of metallic blue short shorts. His palms started getting sweaty as his pants started getting tighter.

"Uh, yeah, just turned it on." He laughed, but trying to hide his nervousness. "And now I'm changing it."

"Right, sure you were." Stephanie grinned as she walked back into the bathroom."

"I was" He yelled back at her, relieved that she left the room.

"You want do something today?" She asked as she blew dried her hair.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" He answered her question with a question.

"I don't know, what sounds good to you?" She spoke now curling parts of her hair.

"We could go play laser tag." Paul stated taking a sip of water that he had gotten from the kitchen.

"Let's do it." She smirked as she walked out the bathroom fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Excuse me!?!" Paul choked out on his water.

"I said lets do it." Stephanie smiled at him. "Lets go play laser tag."

"Oh, ok, let me go grab my jacket." Paul responded and ran upstairs mentally slapping himself for thinking that she actually wanted to sleep with him.

Paul came back downstairs with his Jacket and grabbed his keys off the counter. They walked outside and got into his red H2 Hummer. He loved this truck. He smirked as he roared his engine. He loved the sound. Paul looked over at Stephanie who was looking at him with a smile. Paul then started up his car and headed towards the laser tag arena.

They arrived at the laser tag arena 30 minutes after they had left Paul's house. Both of them got out the car and walked inside. Paul held the door open for Stephanie and she thanked him. They walked up to the counter and Paul spoke to the woman.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" The woman asked.

"We like a 24 minute round of laser tag." Paul responded.

"Ok, is that everything?" The woman questioned again looking up at Paul with a smile.

"Yup, that's it." Paul smiled back.

"Ok, it's going to be $16.78." She spoke pushing some buttons on the register.

"It's ok I got it." Paul smiled at Stephanie who was pulling out her wallet.

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled at Paul.

"Here you go mama." Paul said giving her his card.

"Ok, here is your receipt." The woman smiled handing the card back. "The arenas are up those stairs, when you pick which arena you want, just slide the bar code that's on the receipt in the slot, and you'll be all ready."

"Thanks." Paul said as he turned to Stephanie. "You ready?"

"I've been born ready." She smirked as they walked upstairs.

Paul and Stephanie walked upstairs and looked at the different arenas. They both thought the first few were boring. Then they both smirked as they came across one that looked difficult and they both liked it. They agreed on that one. They chose their colors. Paul was green and Stephanie was red. They charged their guns, and they waited for the computer to say they could start.

Then out of no where the computer said GO. Paul and Stephanie both snuck around the corners and ducked below small walls. Paul was determined to find Stephanie before she found him. He peaked around corners. Where was she? The next thing he new he was shot. He turned around and seen Stephanie smirking as she kept shooting him. He laughed and turned as he started to shoot her. Her eyes got big when she realized she had no shots. She ducked and ran out of Paul's site.

Stephanie smirked as she got back to her home station and refilled her gun. She got the first shot, but he did get some shots on her. After getting more ammo on her gun she snuck back out to look for Paul. She peaked around a corner. No sign of him. She kept looking for him until she smirked as she found his home station. She tip-toed over to the home station and shot at the red light.

"GREEN UNDER ATTACK!!!" The computer spoke.

Paul looked around. How did she get passed him again? He was going to get her this time. But which side was she on? He went to the left side, considering he was already on the right side. He smirked as he seen a glimpse of her run by. She must be out of ammo he thought. He ran and cornered her. Her eyes got big again as he shot her until his ammo ran out. She couldn't defend herself, because she was out of ammo from hitting his home target. After he left, she ran back to her home station.

They continued to play for the remainder of time. Then the buzzard went off, signaling that the session was over. The computer announced that the red team had won. Which meant Stephanie won. She smirked as she met Paul back outside from their separate corners.

"That was sooo much fun." Stephanie said hyped up as she nudged Paul in the arm.

"Yeah it was fun." He smirked at her.

"And who won?" Stephanie laughed.

"You won." Paul said in a low voice but with a smile.

"Who was that, I'm sorry?" Stephanie laughed.

"You did." Paul said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you." Stephanie grinned as they walked outside.

"STEPHANIE MCMAHON WON!" Paul yelled for everyone to hear causing some people to look at them.

"Thank you." She smiled getting into his hummer.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He replied and smiled.

Please Review… I need to know if I should continue… So Review Please…

Citcat


	8. I Can't Unlove You

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 8: I Can't Unlove You

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas. Also the song "I Can't Unlove You" is owned by Kenny Rogers.

A/N: OMG I UPDATED… AGAIN… Hey everyone… please READ and REVIEW… I need more reviews please… I don't feel like I should keep updating if no one is reading… Thanks…

"I'm starving, let's go eat." Stephanie said as she looked out the window as Paul got out onto the main street.

"Where you want to go?" Paul asked.

"Hm, how about." She pauses to think. "I know, lets go to Ruby Tuesdays."

"I haven't been there in a long time." Paul said with a smile.

"Me either." She smiled as the wind blew her hair.

"Good idea." Paul stated switching lanes.

"I know." She laughs as she turns the radio on "Nothing is on the radio."

"I've got some cds on the sun visor" Paul responded.

"Wow, you listen to everything." Stephanie replied going through his cds.

"Yeah, I don't like to listen to just one type of music." Paul chuckled as he turned a corner.

"You've got Kenny Rogers?" Stephanie questioned looking at him almost shocked.

"Yeah, I bought the cd, because there was a song on there that I really liked." Paul looked at her as she put it in.

"Oh really, I love a song off this cd too." Stephanie smirked as she put it in.

"Please just don't put it on number…" Paul was cut off.

"On what number?" Stephanie asked as she put it on her favorite song.

"Number 4" Paul sighed as she already had it on and now he knew he might break down because she was in the car with him and he couldn't have her.

__

Postcards and letters  
And pictures made to last forever  
To be boxed up and tossed away  
Knickknacks and souvenirs  
In an afternoon, they're out of here  
They'll disappear without a trace  
But what they mean to me  
Can never be replaced

Paul looked over at Stephanie who was slowly moving her head looking out her window. She was singing along to the song. The reason he hadn't wanted her to put this song on was because he always thought of her when he played this song. This song helped him move on when he moved away when they where teens. As well, this was the song that made him buy the cd in the first place.

I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

Stephanie watched out the window as the drove. She sang to the song that she had loved so much. This song helped her so much in her past. It helped her get over Paul when he left. It made her stronger in a way. She always knew that she would love Paul no matter what, but she had to move on. She got teary-eyed as the song came to the second verse.

__

Intestates and old songs  
Like time they go on and on  
I guess I could learn to do the same  
I could wake up without you  
These two arms not around you  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
No matter how I try I can't change

Paul shook his head, he wasn't going to cry. Not here in front of her at least. He had already told her and Randy that he had moved on, and if he were to cry in front of her, he'd have to tell her why. He just couldn't do that. He glanced over at her and noticed that she wasn't looking at him. He quickly wiped a tear away from his eye and sighed as he hummed the chorus.

__

I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

Stephanie was crying now. She couldn't let him see her cry. That would make him ask questions. She wiped her eyes with her hands and continued to stare out the window. She thought about how much fun they had at the laser tag arena today. It was so easy for her to move on when he wasn't around, but now she's finding it hard to let go again.

I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you

The song came to an end and went to play the next song. Stephanie made sure her tears were gone before she turned around and smiled looking at Paul. Her heart started to beat quicker as she looked at him. He took her breath away. He looked over at her a smiled back. It was silent for a moment and the only thing you could hear was the music. Then Stephanie broke the silence.

"I love that song." She said softly.

"Same here." Paul responded pulling into Ruby Tuesdays. "What a coincidence."

"I know." Stephanie smiled. "Finally, I'm so hungry."

"I don't think I have enough money to pay for you." Paul laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that hungry." She smirked at him.

They both walked into the restaurant and was seated quickly by the hostess. There weren't very many people there. So things went by smoothly and quickly. Paul and Stephanie were looking at the menus when their waitress came over to them.

"Hi my name is Gail, and I'll be your waitress today." Gail smiled at the two. "Can I get any drinks started for you?"

"I'll have a diet Pepsi" Stephanie smiled up at the waitress.

"And I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Paul spoke looking at Gail.

"Are you both ready to order?" Gail asked as she looked at Stephanie oddly.

"Just a few more minutes." Paul responded.

"Ok, I'll go get those drinks for you guys." She smiled and walked away.

Stephanie watched the waitress walk away and then she looked at her menu to figure out what she wanted. She looked up at Paul who was still looking at his menu. She finally picked what she wanted and shut her menu and looked at Paul.

"Paul, was it just me or was our waitress staring at me?" Stephanie asked playing with her fingers.

"I don't know, maybe she thinks your hot." Paul smirked.

"Paul!" Stephanie said in a surprised way.

"What?" Paul smirked at her and laughed as Gail came back with their drinks.

"Here you go." Gail smiles as she gets their drinks down. "Ready to order?"

"Yeah, we are but I had a question first." Paul replied.

"Ok, go ahead." Gail smiled as she looked at Paul.

"See, my friend here." Paul gestures towards Stephanie. "Thinks that you might be staring at her."

"Paul." Stephanie said now a little embarrassed.

"Well, I was looking at you miss." Gail smiled. "You look like someone I've seen before."

"So you were looking at her?" Paul smirked.

"Yes, just because I know I've seen her from somewhere." Gail replied. "I just don't know where."

"Ok, thank you." Paul stated. "I'll have the full rack of ribs with a salad bar."

"And for you ma'am?" Gail asked.

"I'll have the chicken pot pie with a salad bar too." Stephanie smiled the red in her face fading away slowly.

"Ok, I'll go put this in and you two may help yourselves to the salad bar." Gail smiled and walked away.

Stephanie immediately got up and ran to the salad bar. She was starving and didn't want to wait any longer. As she got her salad Paul had gone up with her and was right behind her. They both finished up getting their salads and walked back to their table.

"Thanks for the embarrassment." Stephanie said as she took a bite out of her salad.

"Oh, no problem." Paul smirked taking a bite of the mushroom on his salad.

They continued to eat their salads in silence. Only because Stephanie was so hungry and she didn't want to interrupt her meal at the moment. Gail came back over about 15 minutes later with their food, she set their food down and left. Gail came back with their refilled drinks and then left again taking another looks at Gail.

Stephanie and Paul again ate in silence. Paul smiled at Stephanie. He loved hanging out with her. He also loved the fact that they could be together and not say one word and have a good time. Stephanie looked up at Paul who was looking at her.

"What?" Stephanie asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, no manners with me." Paul smirked.

"Nope, I don't need to be fake around you." Stephanie smirked as she took another bite and opened her mouth and put it in Paul's face.

"Stop it." Paul laughed at Stephanie as she stopped.

They continued to eat and they talked every once in a while. Soon, Gail came back over and gave them their check. Paul gladly paid for the lunch and soon they were out and in the Hummer.

"Thanks for lunch." Stephanie said as they got on the freeway.

"It was nothing." Paul smiled.

"I think I should get home now." Stephanie frowned. "Randy might be waiting for me."

"Yeah, ok." Paul stated as he drove back to his place.

About a half hour later Paul pulled up into his drive way. He parked the Hummer and both of them got out and walked up to his front door. Paul unlocked the door and they went inside. Stephanie went and grabbed her things and went outside and put them in her car. She came back inside and looked for Paul. She couldn't find him downstairs so she went upstairs. She looked in his room because the door was open. There she found him, walking around with his shirt off.

"Um, Paul." Stephanie piped her voice up.

"Oh, Steph." Paul looked at her confused. "I thought you left already."

"Nope, I came back in to say bye." She smiled and eyed him.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled and went and gave her a hug. "See you later."

"I'll call you." Stephanie replied and went to kiss Paul's cheek but when he went to let go of the hug, his face moved making Stephanie kiss Paul.

For a minute their lips just lingered over each other's lips. Then as old feelings and past memories ran through each of their minds the kiss deepened. Stephanie's hands went up Paul's face and to his pony tail that he had. Paul's hands roamed down to her hips pulling her closer to him. They slowly made it to Paul's bed where Paul gently laid Stephanie down and him on top of her. As he kissed her again, his hands went up to her hands clasping together. His eyes wandered up to their hand clasped as one. As he looked at them, he seen her engagement ring. Paul then pulled himself off and away from Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she sat up fixing her shirt.

"I can't do this." Paul said standing up. "I think it's time that you went home now."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Stephanie replied standing up and walking to his door and she turned around and looked at him.

"He's my best friend." Paul spoke to her.

"He's my fiancé." Stephanie looked down

Stephanie then walked downstairs and let herself out the door. Paul looked out his window and watched her pull out and onto the main street. He sighed to himself. He had his chance with her, and now she's taken by his best friend. It was time to move on, for real this time. But where would he find a girl so amazing like Stephanie?

Please review… More reviews get more chapters…

Citcat


	9. Let's Dance

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 9: Let's Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas. Also the song "I Can't Unlove You" is owned by Kenny Rogers.

A/N: OMG I UPDATED… AGAIN… Hey everyone… please READ and REVIEW… Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my two chapters… Just let me know if I should keep going and if you have any ideas please, feel free to let me know…

Stephanie pulled up into her drive-way. She looked at the house as she parked. She hadn't seen Randy since yesterday when they all found out who everyone was. Had he cooled down yet or at all? He seemed fine when he left Paul's house. She just really didn't want to argue when she walked in the door. Stephanie sighed as she got out the car.

Slowly she walked up to the porch. What would she do if she got into a fight with Randy again? She couldn't go to Stacy's place because she was visiting her parents in Baltimore and John had gone with Stacy. Stacy was her only other option because she really couldn't run to Paul if things went wrong. After their little make out session, she knew that she couldn't face him only minutes after. Stephanie unlocked the door and walked in.

There he was, sitting on the couch watching ESPEN. It looked to be highlights of a basketball game. She walked in and walked up the stairs unnoticed by Randy. As she entered her room there were red and white roses and a card lying on the bed. She smiled to herself as she walked over and picked it up. She opened the cad, "I'm So Sorry" the card said on the front with a picture of a broken heart on the front. As she read it she opened it up "Give me another chance to mend what I've broken" the inside read with a heart with a band aid on it. She sighed as she picked up the roses and smelled them.

"I didn't hear you come in." Randy spoke leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." Stephanie turned and looked at him.

"I really am sorry, I don't know what got into me." Randy replied walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, you were a real jerk." Stephanie looked him in the eyes.

"But I'm your Jerk." Randy gave her a puppy dog face.

"You're forgiven this time." Stephanie smiled as she kissed him.

"Let me make it up to you." Randy said kissing her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Stephanie sighed as his lips moved to her neck.

Randy gave her butterfly kisses down her neck. He heard her moan quietly as he gently laid her on the bed. He took her shirt and made a trail of kisses down to her blue metallic short shorts she was wearing. He looked up at her, as she looked down at him. The next thing he was about to do, he had never done before with her. Something Stephanie had always wanted, but he had always turned her down.

"Lay back baby, I'm pleasing you tonight, don't worry about me." Randy said softly as he kissed he belly button.

He took her shorts off along with her panties and tossed them to the side. He slowly massaged her thighs as Stephanie became weaker by the second. He smiled to himself as he rubbed her. She moaned his name quietly and he smirked. The next thing Stephanie knew, Randy was doing wonders with his tongue.

Stephanie woke up about an hour later. After her and Randy's love making session they had fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping. They were finally happy and not fighting. Stephanie looked up at the ceiling thinking. Her mind wandered off to what had happened earlier that day with Paul. She only hoped that things wouldn't be weird with them. She smiled as it replayed in her head. Then she frowned. Her and Paul weren't going to happen again, there was no way. Stephanie then thought of what just took place in her bedroom and smiled. As she thought of her and Randy, Randy stirred in his sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Randy asked sleepily.

"Not that long." She smiled at him kissing him.

"You want to go grab a bite to eat?" Randy asked looking at the clock which read 6:34 p.m.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Steph answered back.

"Lets go dancing." Randy smirked sitting up.

Randy and Stephanie got out of Randy's silver Lexus SC 430. They walked into the club that was also a restaurant. Stephanie hummed to the song that was playing. They found a table and sat down. A waitress came over and took their orders. They smiled and laughed with each other until their food got there. They continued to do the same until they finished eating. Randy smirked as he stood up and looked his fiancé up and down. She was wearing a short tight silky black dress that tied around her neck. His eyes wandered down to her long legs that seem to go on forever until he came to the hem of her dress.

"Shall we dance Beautiful?" Randy smirked extending his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." Stephanie smiled taking his hand.

Stephanie and Randy danced the night away. She was grinding on him as he put his hands on her hips pulling her towards him every time. They danced for hours and hours so it seemed. That's when Stephanie went down and came back up and seen Paul grinding with some woman. She continued to dance with Randy as she watched Paul dance with a tall blonde woman. The blonde look to be about 5'9''. Stephanie then decided to dance around Randy moving closer to Paul and the woman. She was trying to do this all secretly until Randy noticed Paul too.

"Hey, Paul man over here." Randy called out.

Paul looked up and seen Randy and Stephanie dancing. How on earth did they just so happen to wind up at the same club at the same time? He sighed as he continued to dance with the woman he had met just an hour ago. They had kicked it off great and where having a great time. Since Randy called him over, he decided to just go over there anyways. He couldn't really just ignore them since they already made eye contact.

"Randy, what's up?" Paul asked as he and his female friend made their way over.

"Not much, Steph and I were just dancing." Randy smiled. "And I seen you, so I thought I say hi."

"Who's she?" Stephanie questioned looking at the blonde.

"This is Torrie, Torrie this is Stephanie and Randy." Paul introduced his friends.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Torrie smiled as she wrapped an arm around Paul's arms.

Stephanie smiled at Torrie and looked around. She motioned for them all to go sit at a table so they could talk. She noticed that Paul hadn't stopped looking at Torrie the whole time since they had met up. It was as if his eyes were glued in one place. Stephanie looked Torrie up and down when she heard Randy say something.

"You two almost look alike." Randy replied.

"What, no way." Paul stated looking at the two women.

"Yeah, they do." Randy started pointing out things. "They both are the same tone, same height, same eye color."

"Might, I say we are wearing the same dress." Torrie spoke up. "But mine is blue."

"The only difference is that Torrie has blonde hair." Randy smiled. "And Steph has brunette hair."

"Maybe we're twins." Stephanie rolled her eyes unnoticed to everyone. "Randy, I'm not feeling well, can we leave now?"

"Yeah Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asked concern clear in his voice.

"I just feel sick." Stephanie lied.

"Ok, we'll see you later Paul." Randy said standing up. "And it was nice meeting you Torrie, maybe we'll see more of you."

"Bye." Paul responded giving Stephanie a concerned look.

"Maybe!" Torrie smiled. "And it was nice meeting you too."

With that Randy and Stephanie left and got into the car. Stephanie was quiet the whole ride home. The thought of Paul and Torrie dating made her sick. They weren't even dating, but it sure looked like it might just happen. She sighed as she thought of the past again for the tenth time today. Why did he have to move in the first place? She wondered. They pulled up into the drive way and she got out the car making her way to the house. She unlocked the door and went straight for her bed room.

"Steph, babe do you need anything?" Randy questioned as he walked into their room.

"No, I'm fine." Stephanie said laying on the bed.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be downstairs." Randy sighed and walked over to her.

"Ok." Stephanie answered not looking at him.

"Love you." Randy spoke as he kissed her on the forehead.

Stephanie laid there pretending that she had already fallen asleep without responding.


	10. Dinner Date

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 10: Dinner Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas. Also the song "I Can't Unlove You" is owned by Kenny Rogers.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Again don't forget to read and review… and thank you to MutantXHottie for the idea of having a dinner party.

The next morning came rather quickly. Stephanie opened her eyes as the sun hit them. She sat up in bed yawning looking to her right. No sign of Randy and the spot seemed to be rather cold, so he must have been up for a while. Getting out of bed she stood up and stretched. She came to the stair case and heard the soft sound of the television on. Stephanie walked down the stairs and to the living room where Randy was. She went over and sat next to him folding one leg underneath her.

"I was getting worried about you." Randy smiled leaning over and kissing her.

"Really, why is that?" Stephanie questioned kissing him back.

"Well, it's 11:30 in the morning and you are usually awake before then." Randy turns his focus to the television.

"I was tired out from yesterday." Stephanie smiled a sleepy grin.

"All we did was go dancing." Randy smirked thinking of yesterday.

"You're forgetting that I did hang out with Paul yesterday too." Stephanie said standing up. "You want me to fix you anything to eat?"

"No thanks babe." Randy replies turning the channel.

Stephanie walks into the kitchen and to the fridge. She looks through it pulling out some eggs, turkey, ham, and cheese. She walks over to the oven and turns the front burner on medium. Allowing the burner to warm up she takes out the bread from the bread box and puts two slices on a plate. As she is doing this she looks out the window and smiles at the beautiful day. She then goes back over to the oven and cracks her eggs into the frying pan ready to make over easy eggs for her sandwich when Randy walks in.

"I almost forgot to tell you." Randy walks in.

"What?" Stephanie flipped one of the eggs.

"Well, you reminded me when you said you hung out with Paul the other day." Randy answered digging in the fridge for something.

"Well, what is it?" Stephanie asked now putting the bread in the toaster.

"Paul called while you were asleep." Randy stated getting the orange juice out and pouring it into a glass. "He wants us to come over for dinner."

"Really!" Stephanie questioned with excitement.

"Yeah, at 5:00 p.m." Randy took a drink of his juice. "He wants us to meet Torrie on a better level."

Stephanie looked up at Randy like he was crazy. Was he serious? Paul wanted them to meet Torrie on a better level. Like get to know her, see if she is right for him. She was either hearing things or Paul was just out of his mind.

"Don't you think that they might be moving too fast." Stephanie questioned. "I mean they just met yesterday night."

"You know what, I said the same thing." Randy smirked. "But I guess they knew each other in college and they happened to meet up again in the club and they hit it off."

"But you said you didn't know her?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't, I graduated before Paul did." Randy said putting his glass in the sink. "He said an extra year for his degree."

"Oh." Was all Stephanie could get out.

"Make sure you're ready by 4:30." Randy kisses her on the cheek and walks back into the living room.

Time passed rather quickly at Randy and Stephanie's place. Too fast for Stephanie's liking. She didn't want to go to his place and see them all over each other. She sighed to herself as she got dressed. She put on a red halter top with tight black slacks. She had curled her hair and put it half up in a pony tail and left the rest down. Next she applied her make-up. Looking at herself in the mirror she felt satisfied with her look. She continued to make her way downstairs where Randy was waiting for her. He smiled at her as he opened the door for her. They then got into Randy's car and took off to Paul's house.

Torrie sat with Paul on his couch in the living room. She was worrying way too much. She was scared that they wouldn't like her. Yeah they seemed to like her at the club, but they didn't really get to know her. Torrie kept playing with her fingers as Paul tried to calm her down.

"What if they don't like me?" Torrie questioned nervously.

"They will, don't worry." Paul smiled.

"You don't know that." Torrie played with her fingers. "What if they think I'm just some dumb blonde?"

"Torrie, you'll be fine." Paul kissed her. "Just be yourself."

"Ok, be myself got it." Torrie smiled then heard the doorbell ring. "Oh my, they are here." She freaked out.

"Torrie, I thought you said you were ok." Paul question standing up.

"That's when they weren't here." Torrie spoke biting her nails.

"It'll be ok." Paul reassured her as he answered the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey man." Randy smiled at him.

"Hey." Stephanie also smiled giving him a hug.

"Come on, she's in the living room." Paul replied leading the way to the living room.

"Hi." Torrie said shyly.

"You don't have to be shy." Randy spoke giving Torrie a hug.

"Hi." Stephanie said keeping to herself.

"I'm glad you both could make it." Torrie beamed. Maybe they did like her after all.

"Yeah, we are too." Randy answered for Steph and himself. "So what are we having?"

"I was thinking we could barbeque." Paul replied.

"That sounds great." Stephanie spoke up.

"But, I do need to run to the store for a few things." Paul stated. "You want to come Randy?"

"Yeah, why not." Randy smirks. "It'll give the girls time to get to know each other.

"That would be awesome." Torrie smiled happily.

"Yeah." Stephanie said like she really wanted to get to know this woman.

The guys said goodbye to their ladies and left to the store. There was a dead silence between Stephanie and Torrie. They were both sitting on the couch now, but neither saying a word. It was so quiet you could hear a cricket chirp. Soon, Torrie finally spoke up.

"So, I've heard about you." Torrie spoke first.

"I'm sure you have." Stephanie stated looking at the floor.

"Yeah, he talked about you all the time when we were in college." Torrie confessed.

"Really?" Stephanie now seemed interested.

"Yeah, he said you two use to date." Torrie smiled. "But now you two are just friends because you're marrying his best friend."

"Yeah, that's right." Stephanie turned away rolling her eyes. She just had to remind her.

"I only hope I can live up to you." Torrie said honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie questioned.

"He was so crazy about you." Torrie replied. "He moved and you two were broken up for maybe 4 years and he still talked about you like you two were still together."

"Oh." Stephanie softly smiled.

"I really like him." Torrie smiled.

Stephanie looked at her. How could she let this blonde replace her. Well, she's not. It's not going to happen if it's under her watch. She smirked as she thought of something.

"You know, I could always give you advice if you'd like." Stephanie smirked.

"Really, you would do that?" Torrie beamed.

"Yeah, why not?" Stephanie spoke.

"Well, because of your history with him." Torrie replied.

"Our history is the past." Stephanie stated. "You and Paul are now."

"Thanks Steph." Torrie exclaimed giving her a hug.

"It's no big deal." Stephanie grinned standing up making her way to the small bar Paul had in his living room. "How about a toast?"

"To what?" Torrie asked innocently.

"To you and Paul and me helping you." Stephanie said pouring Torrie a glass and handing it to her.

"To Paul and I and Steph helping." Torrie clinked glasses with Stephanie as they drank up.

About an hour went by. Torrie and Stephanie kept drinking. Torrie drank more then Stephanie though. She didn't know Torrie could handle that much alcohol. Stephanie smiled to herself as the guys walked in. Torrie was just laughing on the couch hysterically. She was laughing at something Stephanie had said.

"Hey guys." Stephanie smirked.

"Hey, what is she laughing at?" Randy asked as Paul went to the kitchen.

"I really don't know." Stephanie lied. "But, why don't you and Paul go ahead and cook and let us know when you're done."

"Ok, will do." Randy replied kissing her then walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey man, I guess the girls like each other." Randy spoke.

"Oh really, that's great." Paul smiled. "Torrie was worried you both wouldn't like her."

"She's a great girl." Randy stated. "I like her."

"Thanks." Paul opened the sliding glass door and walked outside. "I really like her."

"I couldn't really tell you did." Randy replied.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"You don't really talk about her." Randy stated.

"Oh, yeah huh." Paul shook it off.

Another hour went by and dinner was done. They guys set the table outside and got everything ready. As Paul put all the food on the table Randy went in to get the girls. Randy gave Stephanie a questionable look as he noticed Torrie was still laughing and talking gibberish. The girls followed Randy outside and Torrie had stopped laughing finally. They all sat down and dug in. Torrie was extremely quiet.

"So, when is the wedding?" Paul asked as he stared at Stephanie.

"We haven't set a date yet." Stephanie smirked looking at Torrie.

"Oh, really." Paul nodded taking a bite of his food.

"We should figure that out soon." Randy said patting Stephanie's leg.

"Guess so." Stephanie stated putting a fork full of food into her mouth.

Torrie then looked up suddenly and just started laughing again.

"Torrie, what's so funny?" Paul asked.

"Oh nothing Paulie." Torrie slurred. "Just I'm a having time good."

"Tor, are you drunk?" Paul whispered.

"Maybe." Torrie smirked.

"Why did you get drunk?" Paul questioned.

"Don't you like me when I'm drunk?" Torrie stated wrapping her arms around his neck.

Randy and Stephanie sat there watching. No one noticed the big smirk on Stephanie's face as she watched on in amusement.

"No, I don't like it when you're drunk." Paul replied.

"Oh, come on." Torrie kissed him. "You know you do!"

"Torrie, maybe you should go inside and chill." Paul said standing up.

"Um, fine." Torrie then ran into the house.

"I think I should go check on her." Paul was about to go inside when Torrie came running back outside.

Torrie ran around Paul's back yard in her bra and panties. Stephanie couldn't believe it, she just had to laugh. Paul chased after Torrie to stop herself from embarrassment. Torrie continued to run in circles until she got sick and threw up on the grass. Torrie then stood up and walk over to the table and picked up a glass that was filled with cranberry juice.

"Look what you've done." Torrie stumbled. "You said he liked it when his girlfriend were drunk."

Paul shot Stephanie a painful look. How could she have done that. He was angry with her at the moment. Paul then grabbed Torrie to take her back inside. The next thing he knew Torrie had thrown the drink in Stephanie's face.

"You're a lying no good bitch." Torrie screamed as Paul pulled her inside.

That's it for this chapter… Please don't forget to review… more reviews equal more chapters.

Citcat


	11. Late Night Romance & Heartache

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 11: Late Night Romance & Heartache

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: So I'm back in school now, so updates wont be as often, but I will update!!! Sorry the chapter is so short, but it really didn't need to be any longer… Don't forget Read and Review please… I love all of your reviews

Paul had gotten Torrie upstairs to his bedroom. Torrie was now knocked out in Paul's bed asleep. He then put a blanket over her and walked back downstairs. He looked around. He noticed Randy has stepped outside because he was on the phone. Taking another look around he noticed the bathroom light on. Stephanie must be in there.

Stephanie had ran into the bathroom after Torrie had threw cranberry juice on her. She sighed to herself as she tried to get it out of her shirt. It just wouldn't come out. She wiped the cranberry juice from her face and reapplied some of her make-up. As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but smile to herself at what she had done. She turned around and opened the door to walk out the bathroom when she seen Paul standing in the door way of the bathroom.

"Um, what?" Stephanie asked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Paul questioned her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stephanie replied looking away from him.

"BS Steph." Paul looks at her "Why did you get her drunk and tell her I like that?"

"I didn't do it!" Stephanie screeched.

Paul semi-pushed Stephanie back into the bathroom as to where he was in the bathroom too. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He stared at her for a moment before he spoke again.

"I don't buy it." Paul stated. "I know you too well, and you're lying."

"What do you want me to say?" Stephanie replied in question. "Oh, that I think she's not right for you."

"Why wouldn't she be right for me?" Paul asked as they both got angry.

"Because she's not, I mean look at her." Stephanie stated with venom in her words.

"There is nothing wrong with her." Paul shouted back but not too loud. "She's great."

"She's not that great." Stephanie proclaimed. "You can do so much better."

"Steph, you've lost your mind." Paul argued back.

"Why have I lost my mind?" Stephanie asked. "Is it because I'm trying to help you find the one for you, is it because I don't think she is all that great? Is it because I don't think she deserves you like I do!"

Stephanie froze. Did she really just say those last few words. Great, she did and now she was stuck in the bathroom with him. Ok, she was going to try and get passed him. As she went to the side of him, Paul grabbed her face cupping it with his hands and kissing her. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Paul's neck as he pushed her up against the wall. He then started to kisses her neck. Stephanie sighed in pleasure as Paul sucked on her neck. Paul then moved his lips back up to hers and continued to kiss her. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Stephanie played with his belt trying to take it off.

"Stephanie? Paul?" Randy said aloud looking for them.

Paul stepped back away from Stephanie, being reminded that she was with his best friend. He ran his hand over his head and walked out of the bathroom. Paul looked around and noticed Randy was in the living room now.

"Hey man." Paul states. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you or Steph." Randy answered. "Have you seen her?"

"I thought she was in the bathroom?" Paul replied.

"Thanks." Randy smiles. "I think we should be going now, we'll talk to you later."

"Alright, lock the door on your way out." Paul says walking upstairs.

Randy walked over to the bathroom right as Stephanie walked out. No words were exchanged as they both walked out the house and to the car. They got to the car and got in in silence still. The drive home was silent too. When they reached their place they got out the car and walked inside. That's when Randy spoke.

"That was an interesting dinner date." Randy stated hanging his jacket up.

"Yeah it was." Stephanie goes to walk up the stairs.

"Why did you get her drunk?" Randy asked.

"To lighten things up." Stephanie lied. "She was really nervous, so I thought a drink would help, I didn't know she'd drink the whole bottle."

"Oh, ok." Randy stated. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." Stephanie replied.

"Ok, I'll be down here for a while." Randy exclaimed walking into the living room.

Stephanie walked upstairs to their bedroom. She sighed to herself as she laid down on the bed. She shut her eyes. It had been about 10 minutes since Stephanie had laid down. She wasn't asleep, and she couldn't sleep. That's when she heard Randy peak in the door and then close it again. Stephanie then got up and walked out and noticed Randy leaving the house. She grabbed her keys and watched him through the window before she went out to her car. She didn't mean to be nosey, but where would he go at this time of night. As she followed him, she went down streets she hadn't been down before. She looked at the houses and they all looked new.

Then Randy pulled into a driveway and got out of the car. Stephanie had stayed in the shadows so as to not be noticed. She watched as Randy got out of the car and made his way to the door. He knocked a few times and a woman answered the door. She couldn't make out who the woman was, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. What mattered what the fact that Randy was cheating on her with some tramp. Or maybe he's just helping her with something. Stephanie tried to convince herself as tears came to her eyes. Who was she kidding, he was sleeping with her. A fresh batch of tears escaped her eyes as she watched Randy wrap his arms around the woman and kiss her. Stephanie bit her lip and drove off when they went inside.

Stephanie drove down the streets and instead of going home, she went to Paul's house. She didn't want to be alone right now, and well Paul was her only option at the moment. As she pulled up into his driveway she got out quickly and ran up to the door. She knocked on the door quite a few times before Paul answered the door.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Paul asked noticing the tears in her eyes right away.

"Randy!" Stephanie cried out.

"Shh, come on in." Paul helps her inside and shuts the door.

Paul shut and locked the door and led Stephanie to the guest room that he was sleeping in because Torrie was still upstairs sleeping in his bed. He shut the door behind him as Stephanie sat on the bed crying her eyes out. He sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Sweetie, what did Randy do?" Paul questioned.

"He's cheating on me!" Stephanie chocked out.

"How do you know?" Paul asked getting angry at Randy, but keeping his cool for Steph.

"I followed him, he thought I was asleep." Stephanie stated.

"I'm sorry, you can stay here for however long you want." Paul replied hugging her.

"Thank you." Stephanie answered in a small whisper.

Paul felt so bad for her and angry at Randy. Why would Randy cheat on Stephanie, she's such a great girl. He held her as she cried in his chest and he looked down at her. She was his Stephanie. He didn't want to see her hurting, and this was killing him. He slowly removed her from his chest and made her face him. She looked at him tears in her soft brown eyes and they stared into each others eyes.

He slowly leaned and kissed her. She kissed him back letting his hand rest on her thigh. Paul slowly moved his hand up her thigh and up to her side. His hand slipped under her shirt as his cold hand send a shiver up Stephanie's spine. She stopped him. She looked down at her hand at her engagement ring. Another tear escaped her eye as Paul wiped away the tear. She smiled at him and looked back at her hand and took the ring off. She set the ring on night stand and looked back at Paul. She put his hand back where it was and she kissed him.

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review… PLEASE…

Citcat


	12. Unfaithful Actions

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 12: Unfaithful Actions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in this chapter. I've been piled with homework. Ugh. But here is the next chapter. Also, things heat up in this chapter with a steamy scene, just so you all know. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

Stephanie rolled over on her side stretching her arm out. Her arm met the soft surface of the bed. She felt around the bed with her eyes shut. Realizing no one was there she opened her eyes. Steph looked around the room realizing the Paul wasn't by her. She sighed to herself as the space next to her was rather cold. He must have been up for a while. Paul and her had only had a long make out session. That was it, and that's all it ever seemed to be with them. She respected him for it though. He had told her that he didn't want to go all the way, because he was actually still with Torrie and she was just right upstairs. Also because she was still with Randy.

She yawned as she got out of bed and stretched. Looking at the clock on the night stand she noticed that it was 11:00 in the morning. No wonder the bed was cold when she woke up. He must have woken up way before her. Before she turned her head she noticed her engagement ring laying on the night stand. Stephanie closed her eyes remembering last nights events and what she had witness. Sadly she picked the ring up and put it back on it's rightful finger. Then after she walked out the room. She heard the shower running from upstairs. Stephanie smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and got herself some water. When she turned around she found Paul standing there in a towel. His body dripping with water and his water damp in in curly ringlets. She was speechless at the sight of him.

"Good morning." Paul smiled at her. "I heard you moving around down here."

"I was thirsty." Stephanie spoke trying to take her eyes off of his body.

"I just came down here really quick to tell you I made some breakfast this morning." He replied. "Its in the microwave if you want any."

"Thanks." She finally tore her gaze away from him and up to his eyes.

"No problem." He stated with a wink and headed back upstairs.

Stephanie shook out of her state of mind as she turned to the microwave and opened it. God, he was so sexy she thought to herself. She smiled to herself as she reheated the eggs, bacon and sausage. When the timer went off on the microwave she opened the door and took the plate out. She sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I hope its good." Paul stated as he entered the kitchen fully dressed.

"Yeah it is." Stephanie beamed. "Where's Torrie?"

"Oh, she left a while ago." Paul said pouring himself some coffee. "I told her I didn't think it was going to work out."

"Really?" Stephanie was shocked. "Why?"

"Yeah, really." Paul replied walking up behind her where she was sitting. "And a very good friend of mine said she wasn't good enough for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Stephanie said now regretting what she had done to Torrie.

"You don't have to be sorry." Paul smiled as he leaned in and kisses Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed with pleasure as he kissed her. She could remember the last time Randy had kissed her like that. She kissed him back and then pulled away. He sat down next to her at the table as she continued to eat.

"Steph, I know you just found out that Randy's seeing someone else, but…" Paul started.

"But what?" Stephanie questioned him.

"Steph, baby, I need you." Paul said swirling his coffee.

"You've got me already." Stephanie said putting her hand on his.

"No, Steph, I need all of you." Paul replied looking her in the eyes. "I can't share you."

Stephanie looked down. She wanted to give all of her to him, but she couldn't. Not right now at least. She was still with Randy, even though Paul and her had had many different make out sessions.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Paul replied squeezing her hand gently.

She then looked up at him once he said that. Her heart lunged at him when he squeezed her hand. More thoughts coming into her mind. Why couldn't she give all of her to him? Its not like Randy hadn't already given himself to someone else. Why not give all of her to him now? She stood up from where she was sitting and put her plate in the sink. Stephanie looked out the window taking her ring off again and setting it on the window ledge. She then walked back over to Paul. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply with a lot of passion. She sat on him straddling his hips as his arms wrapped around her waist instantly.

Stephanie moaned at his touch as his lips moved to her neck. Her head rolled back in pleasure as he kissed her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt him getting hard. He went back up and kissed her lips as his arousal was now teasing her between her legs. She sighed as he kissed her. Paul then proceeded to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as he took her into the guest bedroom that she had slept in the night before. He carefully laid her on the bed as he got on top of her. She took his shirt off running her hands down his bare chest. He followed by taking her shirt off as well taking in the sight of her. Soon they were both fully undressed under the covers him on top of her. This was the furthest they had gone. Well, since they had reunited at least.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Paul asked looking her in her eyes.

"I've never been so sure before in my life." Stephanie replied instantly kissing him.

With that Paul kissed her back feverishly slowly slipping inside of her. She rolled her head back as her eyes rolled back as well. He slowly moved in and out of her. Letting her get used to him. He continued this until he felt her hips moving with his motions. She looked back at him and kissed him as they started their love making.


	13. Let's Make A Baby

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 13: Let's Make A Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in this chapter. I've been piled with homework. Ugh. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

Paul awoke from his nap that he had taken. He smiled to himself as he thought of the dream that he had just had. Sighing to himself, he wished it wasn't a dream. His wish came true as he felt an arm laying on his bare chest. Paul looked over and saw Stephanie sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He looked up and thanked the Lord for making his dream actually real. He watched her as she slept. She slept like an angel. Gently he moved a strand of hair out of her face and she crooned at his touch as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" Paul said softly.

"Hey to you too." Stephanie smiled with a glow.

"You know you look like an angel when you're sleeping." Paul replied running his finger along her cheek.

"Thanks." Stephanie blushed. "That was amazing."

"What was amazing?" Paul asked taking hold of her hand.

"You were amazing silly." Stephanie giggled as she leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed her back as they started to make out. A kiss here and a kiss there. They had their little playful moments. Him tickling her and her teasing him. They were both laughing as they rolled around in the bed kissing. Stephanie sighed as Paul kissed her then moving to her neck. Then, that's when it happened. Steph's cell phone rang. Paul grunted as he rolled over onto his side as she grabbed her cell from the night stand and answered it.

"Hello?" Stephanie questioned into the phone.

"Hey babe, where are you?" Randy asked some what lying. "I woke up on the couch and went upstairs and you were gone."

"Oh, I got up really early this morning and went out for a drive." Stephanie lied as she knew he was.

"Oh, ok, when will you be home?" Randy responded.

"I'm not sure, why?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I've got something here for you." Randy smiled.

"I'll be home soon." Stephanie spoke into the phone. "I'm on my way now."

"Ok, I love you." Randy replied.

"Love you too." Stephanie stated then hung up the phone.

Stephanie looked over at Paul who had already gotten up and dressed himself. She felt horrible just leaving him like this. Especially after they had just shared a great experience just moments ago. She sighed as she watched him walk out of the room. She knew he was hurt and upset. He wanted all of her, and just now she understood exactly what he meant. He wanted her and everything that came with her. He wanted to be able to spend time with her and like what had just happened make love to her and not have to have her leave right away. Stephanie shook her head and got up grabbing her clothes. She quickly got dressed and then walked out of the room. There she seen Paul sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. She walked over to him on the couch and sat next to him.

"Randy's waiting for you." Paul said not looking at her. "You don't want him to wait too long."

"I'm sorry Paul." Stephanie replied biting her lip.

"Yeah, me too." Paul stated as he continued to look at the ceiling.

"Paul, please." Stephanie pleaded as she put her hand on his thigh. "You've got me."

"Not all of you." Paul responded standing up from the couch.

"You will have all of me." Stephanie answered grabbing his arm. "Just not now."

"Then when?" Paul questioned now looking into her eyes. "Today, tomorrow, a month from now, a year from now, ten years from now?"

"I don't now how long, but I promise you." Stephanie noticed the fear in his eyes. "I won't lose you again."

Stephanie looked into his eyes for a few minutes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back not wanting to let her go. They soon parted and he walked her to the door. Before she walked out of the door she gave him one more kiss. After that she got into her car and pulled out of the drive way and headed home.

About twenty minutes later Stephanie pulled up into her drive way. As she pulled up Randy opened the door and greeted her at the car door with a kiss. She kissed him back as they made their way back to the house. When they stepped inside Stephanie spoke up.

"So, what did you need me home for?" Stephanie asked looking around.

"Well, its out in the back yard." Randy smirked.

She looked at him oddly as she made her way over to the sliding glass door. When she looked outside she didn't see anything out of the normal. She was about to say something when she saw a baby puppy that was a beagle run up to the sliding door with its tongue hanging out.

"Oh my, Randy its adorable." Stephanie smiled opening the door and taking the puppy into her arms.

"It's a boy and you can name him whatever you please." Randy smirked. "He's all yours babe."

"But, why?" Stephanie questioned. "You said you didn't want a dog."

"I know, that's what I said." Randy smiled. "But, I've been thinking he could be our practice."

"Our practice for what?" Stephanie asked playing with the puppy.

"Well, I think we should start trying for a baby." Randy stated bending down to pet the puppy.

"What?" Stephanie looked at him shock written all over her face.

They had talked about having a baby before. It was a while ago, way before Paul entered the picture. She had wanted one and talked to him about it. Much to her dismay, he wasn't exactly ready for a baby at the time. With him getting a really good promotion just a few days ago and him not being able to be home much, he figured it wasn't the right time for a baby. Randy didn't want to miss the birth of his baby or anything. But why now?

"I want us to have a baby." Randy smiled. "Work is going to be settling down soon and I'll be home a lot more."

Stephanie just stared at him. What was he thinking? He must be insane to think that she'd actually want to have a baby with him. Before, she would have loved to have a baby with Randy. But not now, not after catching him in the act. He had a lot of nerve to ask that they could have a baby after just being with another woman the night before. She was shaken out of her thoughts feeling a wet tongue licking her hand. She smiled down at the little puppy. Petting the puppy she looked up at Randy. She couldn't just leave him now. Not after he just spoiled her with a brand new puppy.

"Lets name him Hunter." Stephanie smiled.

"Ok, Hunter it is." Randy smiled kissing her. "Lets start trying now."

"Like right now?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yeah, right now." Randy said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

As Randy carried her upstairs, she couldn't help but feel happy. Randy hadn't treated her this way in such a long time. Which she knew was because he had been cheating on her. It just felt so nice to be treated greatly from him. Once they entered their bedroom, Randy laid her on their bed and started to kiss her. He then made his way down to her neck. While he was kissing her neck, she couldn't help but feel so guilty. Just maybe an hour ago she had slept with Paul. Her ex lover and best friend and Randy's best man. She felt guilty because she left Paul high and dry. Almost as if it was a one night stand. Which it wasn't anything close to that. She sighed to herself, not exactly wanting to go through with this, but went along. Things were already too far in, for her to just tell him to get off. Not that it wasn't pleasurable, it just wasn't Paul.

That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please, don't forget to review. The more reviews that I get, the more inspired I get to write another chapter. I've got an idea of where I'm taking this story next, but all and any ideas are welcome.

Citcat J


	14. Confrontation Of The Mistress

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 14: Confrontation Of The Mistress

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Here is the next chapter… I hope you all like it… and please don't forget to R&R… It means a lot to me… and don't forget… all ideas are welcomed if you have any…

The next day Stephanie sighed as she walked down the stairs. She was home alone again, like always. Randy had left earlier that morning while she was still asleep. She felt horrible for what she just did. She had slept with Randy and Paul in the same night. Her mind wander away from that topic, fearing she would make herself sick thinking about the terrible thing she had done. Stephanie walked into her living room and curled up on the couch and flipped the T.V. on. A soap opera came on the television. She had never seen this soap opera before, but the scene that had just taken place caused her to think of the woman Randy was seeing behind her back. Thinking of this made her angry and upset. The image of seeing the two embrace in front of her made her sick. Who could do such a thing to someone they loved? Though she regretted asking herself that question, know she had done the very same. Stephanie soon became desperate to know who this woman was and why Randy threw everything away for her. She had to know.

Stephanie shot up from the couch and ran upstairs. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Running back down the stairs she slipped her flip flops on and grabbed her keys. She flung the door open quickly and dashed outside knocking her friend over.

"Hey!" Stacy said regaining her balance. "What's with the hurry?"

No answer was given back to Stacy. Curious as to where her friend was off to she ran to the other side of the car door and to her luck it was unlocked. Stacy quickly got into the car and shut the door right as Stephanie had stepped on the gas. Stacy had no idea where her friend was going, she had no idea of anything that had been happening in the neighborhood at that. John and herself had just returned from visiting her parents in Baltimore. Judging by Stephanie's actions, there was a lot that had happened while she was gone, and she was about to find out.

"Steph, what's going on?" Stacy questioned as the brunette driving sped through the streets.

Again, no answer was given. It was as if Stephanie was under a spell of some sort. Her eyes were fixated on a destination. All of a sudden the car came to a sudden halt. Stephanie had stopped the car and put it in park. Her eyes gazed over to the house across the street. Stephanie sat there staring at the house for a moment, wondering if the woman was home. An evil smirk appeared on Stephanie's face as the woman had stepped outside to take the trash out. As the woman made her way back into her house, Stephanie got out of her car, her eyes still fixated on the front door. Stacy watched on in amusement, wondering what the hell her friend was doing. She got out of the car and followed behind Stephanie. Wondering why on earth she was at this woman's house.

Stephanie made her way up to the porch and looked at the door. This was it. She was going to get her answers, and if she had her way, she would show this woman a thing or two. She stepped up on the porch and knocked on the door. Within a matter of seconds, the woman answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"I'm sure you can." Stephanie answered looking up at the woman, who looked oddly familiar.

"Um, how so?"

"I've seen you some where." Stephanie spoke her mind forgetting the reason she was there, but focusing on who this woman was.

"I get the same feeling."

The two women stared at each other. Both not saying a word. Stephanie shut her eyes and immediately she had a flashback of Paul and her.

xoxo FLASHBACK oxox

_Stephanie watched the waitress walk away and then she looked at her menu to figure out what she wanted. She looked up at Paul who was still looking at his menu. She finally picked what she wanted and shut her menu and looked at Paul._

"_Paul, was it just me or was our waitress staring at me?" Stephanie asked playing with her fingers._

"_I don't know, maybe she thinks your hot." Paul smirked._

"_Paul!" Stephanie said in a surprised way._

"_What?" Paul smirked at her and laughed as Gail came back with their drinks._

"_Here you go." Gail smiles as she gets their drinks down. "Ready to order?"_

"_Yeah, we are but I had a question first." Paul replied._

"_Ok, go ahead." Gail smiled as she looked at Paul._

"_See, my friend here." Paul gestures towards Stephanie. "Thinks that you might be staring at her."_

"_Paul." Stephanie said now a little embarrassed._

"_Well, I was looking at you miss." Gail smiled. "You look like someone I've seen before."_

"_So you were looking at her?" Paul smirked._

"_Yes, just because I know I've seen her from somewhere." Gail replied. "I just don't know where."_

xoxo END FLASHBACK oxox

"You're that waitress, at that restaurant." Stephanie stated looking at the dark brown haired woman.

"How do you…" Gail suddenly remembered that day and now remembering why she had looked so familiar that day. "What brings you here?"

"I think you know." Stephanie answered hatred in her eyes and words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gail said defensively knowing things were about to get ugly.

"So, why do I look familiar to you?" Stephanie asked stepping closer to the shorter woman.

"You don't…" Gail stated bite her lip in fear. "I don't know what I was thinking.:

"You're a lying little whore." Stephanie stated slapping Gail across the face.

"You're just upset because you don't know how to satisfy your man." Gail spat in anger not letting Stephanie get the best of her. "And he found satisfaction in another woman."

This ticked Stephanie off to the limit and lunged at Gail. Stephanie began punching Gail in the face, unaware of Gail covering her stomach. She continued to beat on Gail, until Stacy was able to pull Stephanie off.

"I swear, if you killed my baby…" Gail started. "I'll kill you."

"You're pregnant?" Stephanie seethed in anger.

"Yeah, and it's Randy's." Gail smirked.

Stacy in shock to find this out let her grip on Stephanie loose by accident and Stephanie freed herself. She went to lunge at Gail, but Gail moved out the way, causing Stephanie to fall into a small table that stood by the door. She crashed through the table hitting her head hard against the wall and a piece of the table pierced through her side. Stephanie screamed out in pain as blood spilt from her side. Stacy quickly ran to Stephanie's aid, trying to comfort her. Gail was angry with Stephanie, but out of spite she call the ambulance. She then got a towel and handed it to Stacy. Stacy applied the towel to Stephanie's wound as she screamed in pain again. Everything started to become to much for Stephanie to handle. She looked down at her side seeing her blood ooze out of her body and she blacked out on the spot.

Stacy sat in the hospital waiting room. She had already tried to contact Randy, but she was unable to reach him. She didn't call anyone else in the phone, because she didn't believe they should be here. Sighing she stood up and made her way to a vending machine. Pulling out a dollar she put it into a slot and pressed a few buttons. She cursed to herself as the bag of chips got stuck.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Stacy questioned aloud.

"It's happened to me a few times." A man walked up to the machine giving it a little kick and the chips came out.

"Thanks." Stacy smiled.

"I'm sorry, but don't take this as a pick up line or anything." The man started. "But have we met before?"

"No, we haven't met before." Stacy giggled a little with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen you before." He smiled. "I'm just not sure where."

"Oh, well, nope we haven't met." Stacy stated extending her hand. "I'm Stacy Keibler."

"Aw, that's why I knew I seen you from somewhere." He spoke.

"I'm sorry?" Stacy questioned unfamiliar with the man.

"I'm really good friends with Stephanie McMahon." He answered. "I'm Paul Levesque."

"Oh my…" Stacy started. "You're the guy from high school?"

"Uh, yeah that's me." Paul smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Stacy stated now figuring out more must have happened while she was gone then she thought. "What brings you to the hospital today?"

"It's ok and I come in every once in a while to help out with the kids." Paul smiled. "I do have a question though for you."

"Yeah, ask away." Stacy stated as she finally getting her chips.

"Have you heard from Stephanie today?" Paul asked. "I've been trying to get a hold of her for the past hour."

"Oh…" Stacy replied. "There was an accident, and well she's in the back being worked on."

"WHAT!?!" Paul stated in shock and worry. "Is she ok?"

"I'm sure she's fine, the doctors haven't told me anything yet." Stacy responded noticing the worry in his voice.

"Well what happened?" Paul asked running a hand through his hair.

"I guess Randy cheated on her and she went to the woman's house and she knew her from a restaurant. They exchanged words back and forth, Stephanie slapped the woman and began beating her." Stacy continued. "I grabbed Stephanie off and the woman said she had better not have killed her baby and said it was Randy's. That's when I realized the woman must have been Randy's mistress. Stephanie got away and went to attack her and slammed into a table and a piece of the table stabbed her side."

"The woman from Ruby Tuesdays was Randy's mistress?" Paul questioned to himself not believing this. "And she's pregnant?"

"I guess so." Stacy answered seeing a doctor walk out.

"Is there anyone here for a Stephanie McMahon?" The doctor spoke.

"We are." Stacy piped up and headed for the doctor. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, they both are ok, and everything is cleaned up and fixed up." The doctor stated. "We do want to keep her overnight to make sure she doesn't have any side effects of the injury."

"I'm sorry, but you said they both were ok?" Stacy questioned as Paul gave Stacy a look.

"Oh yes, Ms. McMahon has just become pregnant." The doctor smiled. "She's only a day though, and she's lucky the baby is still alive.

Paul's jaw dropped as he heard the doctor speak. Stephanie was pregnant and only a day pregnant. He had just recently a day ago had sex with Stephanie. Paul couldn't help but wonder just how crazy things were about to get. Was he the father?

That's the end of this chapter. Please R&R. It would mean a lot to me if you could review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Citcat


	15. What Goes Around Comes Around

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 15: What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Here is the next chapter… I hope you all like it… and please don't forget to R&R… It means a lot to me… and don't forget… all ideas are welcomed if you have any…

Stacy and Paul followed behind the doctor as he led them to Stephanie's room. When they reached the hospital room she was lying there sound asleep. They quietly entered the room, careful not to awake Steph. Stacy sat in the chair next to Stephanie's bed while Paul stood at the end of the bed pacing every few seconds. He had a lot on his plate now. Stephanie was pregnant and there was a chance that he could be the father. Unless she hadn't slept with Randy yesterday. Then that would make him the father, but he had the feeling that she had slept with Randy last night. He hated the thought of them sleeping together and didn't want to think about it. Paul looked at Stephanie lying in the hospital bed peacefully. He hoped the baby was is, and if it wasn't, well he'd still be a father to the baby. Randy may still be in the picture, but he wouldn't let Stephanie stay with him. Especially if a baby was involved. Paul sighed as he notice Stephanie start to awake.

"Rise and shine sweets." Stacy smiled at Stephanie as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked trying to sit up a bit.

"Oh, you just kicked some chick's ass." Stacy laughed trying to make the Stephanie feel a bit comfortable in the hospital room.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Stephanie stated not noticing Paul in the room.

"Does it hurt?" Stacy questioned pointing to Stephanie's side.

"It hurts a little." Stephanie sighed as she took the side of her gown off revealing her chest.

"Steph!" Stacy exclaimed pulling Stephanie's gown up over her. "You've got company other then me."

"Oh." Stephanie blushed. "Who is it?"

"I guess it's your friend Paul." Stacy smiled.

Stephanie looked up finally taking notice of Paul. She didn't blush as much when she realized that he had already seen all of her before. As she sat there looking at him she got small butterflies in her stomach. She giggled to herself as she recalled that Stacy had been gone for a while, and was unaware of the situation at the moment. Stephanie thought that it would be a good idea to tell Stacy all that has happened, because she really needed to talk to someone about this. So she could share and get advice on her problem. It would make her feel a lot better.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie smiled. "I know she didn't call you because I haven't told her you were back."

"Oh, I was helping with the kids in the hospital." Paul stated stretching the word kids. "And Stacy was having trouble with the vending machine and I helped her out."

"Aw, the kids must love you." Stephanie beamed.

"Hey, speaking of kids." Stacy replied.

"You're pregnant?" Stephanie questioned. "You and John are going to be parents?"

"No, I'm not the one pregnant silly." Stacy giggled. "You are!"

"What!?!" Stephanie asked in shock. "I can't be pregnant."

"The doctor says you're a day pregnant." Stacy answered. "Even though things seem to be rough for Randy and you, I'm sure Randy will take care of the baby."

"I know that." Stephanie responded as she looked up at Paul locking eye contact. "I just can't be pregnant, not now."

Stacy looked at her friend. What was she talking about? She had wanted a baby for so long, and now she doesn't want one. Yes, Randy had messed around with some tramp and of course Stephanie wouldn't want a child with Randy. But she could still have the baby and not be with Randy. She could have Randy pay child support and all that stuff. Knowing Stephanie all to well she looked at Stephanie about to say something when she noticed her stare. Stacy then turned her head towards where Stephanie was staring. Stacy did a double take, making sure that what Stephanie was looking at was accurate. Stephanie and Paul had locked eye contact and hadn't broken it since Steph said she couldn't be pregnant. She then tilted her head as a little light bulb flashed in her head.

"Steph, is Randy the father?" Stacy questioned quietly as to where only Stephanie could hear her.

"I don't know." Stephanie stated honestly never breaking the lock.

"Could Paul possibly be the father?" Stacy asked.

"It's possible." Stephanie said tearing her eyes away from Paul looking at Stacy.

All of a sudden Randy bursts into the room. He ran over to Stephanie's bed side quickly taking a hold of her hand. He appeared to have tears in his eyes and a few running down his face. Paul and Stacy just stared at him blankly, not believing what was taking place. Randy had the nerve to cheat on Stephanie, and then just run into the hospital and act as if he really cared for Stephanie. On the other hand Stephanie just smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" Randy questioned worriedly. "I got a call at work saying you've been hurt and taken to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Stephanie responded briefly.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Like it matters." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Stacy, Paul" Randy started. "Do you think you two could step out while we talk?"

"No, they're fine, they can stay." Stephanie replied. "They already know about your sorry ass."

"Excuse me?" Randy questioned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said." Stephanie stated anger reaching her voice.

"Chill out Steph." Randy spoke lowly.

"Don't tell me to chill out." Stephanie spat. "You've brought this on yourself."

"Steph, maybe we should talk about whatever this is later when you're out of the hospital." Randy explained.

"No, we aren't going to wait." Stephanie demanded. "We are going to talk about it now."

"Steph, baby." Randy tried to calm her down.  
"Don't baby me." Stephanie seethed. "You're sick and a total ass. I can't believe I've been with you for so long, and to think, that I loved you."

"Stephanie, where is all this coming from?" Randy played clueless.

"Don't play dumb Orton. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Stephanie spoke. "Why did you want a baby in the first place?"

"Because I love you and I thought it was time." Randy replied.

"Bullshit Randy, why would you want another baby knowing you have another one on the way." Stephanie glared at Randy.

"Steph…" Randy was speechless.

"Yeah, I know everything. I know about your lies, sneaking out at odd hours of the night, cheating, and about the little baby that you're little slut is carrying." Stephanie continued. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Did you really think I was that stupid to believe you weren't up to something behind my back? Well, guess what Randy, I found out and I'm not as stupid as you play me off to be."

"Steph, we can work this out." Randy begged. "I'm sorry, I was confused."

"Get away from me Randy." Stephanie ignored his apology. "You're making me sick."

"Steph…" Randy continued to beg.

"I believed she asked you to leave." Paul stated stepping towards Randy.

"What are you her body guard now?" Randy asked glaring at the man. "You're supposed to be my best man."

"Dude, you cheated on the woman you supposedly love." Paul shook his head. "Who happens to be my best friend and no woman deserves to be treated the way you're treating her."

"Oh, and what would you know about how to treat a woman?" Randy spat. "You couldn't even keep Torrie around."

Paul glared at Randy. Randy really had no nerve to say the things he said to Stephanie or himself. Who did Randy think he was? He must have thought he was some big shot, or something. Paul wasn't going to say anything and just let it be when he heard Stephanie pipe her voice up.

"Hey, Randy sweetie." Stephanie smirked. "The doctor says I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Randy questioned his gaze on Paul never leaving.

"Yeah, I'm about a day pregnant." Stephanie sighed. "Just thought you should know now that the baby might be Paul's."

"WHAT!?!" Randy was now furious. "And you talk about me cheating on you."

"What goes around, comes around Randy." Stephanie shook her head. "You should have been out that night, or at least made sure I was fully asleep."

"How could you do this to me?" Randy questioned aloud.

"It was pretty easy, I just took your little ring off and I kissed Paul." Stephanie enjoyed what she was doing. "Then I straddled his hips and then I…"  
"That's enough and I wasn't talking to you." Randy seethed. "I was talking to you Paul."

"How could you hurt such a beautiful woman, who did nothing but love you while your screwed around?" Paul answered with a question back. "You answer me that question and I'll be glad to answer your question."

Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let this get to him. She had destroyed his dreams of being a father. Yet, he did know he had one on the way with Gail. He had to cover that up, so thinking that making Stephanie pregnant would make it all better. Boy was he wrong. He punched the wall as he exited the room. It was deadly quiet in the room once Randy stormed out. No one said a word. Stacy sat there in shock by Stephanie's side. She didn't know it was that bad of a situation. Just from that little explosion she kind of put the pieces together. It was pretty obvious now. Paul was in shock. Stephanie had just confronted Randy about his cheating. She put him in his place and told him off. The biggest part Paul couldn't believe that came out of Stephanie's mouth was when she confessed to Randy about her and him. He didn't think she would just put it out there. Nor did he think she would tell him at all. Paul was thankful and glad that she told him. Now this meant he could have her. Or so he hoped. Stephanie laid there in her hospital bed feeling victorious against Randy. He got was he deserved and what was coming to him. Every last word she said she meant and she wouldn't take it back. As she looked own at her stomach, realizing that there was still a chance Randy could be the father she started to cry.

"I think you two should talk." Stacy stated giving Stephanie a hug. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow ok?"

"Thanks Stacy." Stephanie cried hugging her best friend.

Stacy walked out the door leaving Paul and Stephanie alone. Paul went and sat down next to Stephanie taking a hold of her hand. He gently squeezed it reassuring her that everything would be ok.

"Paul, what have I done?" Stephanie cried.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Paul soothed.

"What if the baby is Randy's?" Stephanie looked up at Paul tears in her eyes. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"If it's Randy's, I'm sure he'll be a man about it and help you take care of the baby." Paul replied. "I'll be here for you too."

"But…" Stephanie was cut off.

"No buts Steph." Paul started. "Even if the baby isn't mine, I'll raise the baby just like it was one of my own. I wont let you suffer and have an ass for a father for your child."

"Why did I ever let you go?" Stephanie smiled through tears. "We could have tried to do a long distance relationship."

"Shh…" Paul smiled back pushing some hair behind her ear. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

Stephanie smiled at him as Paul wiped away some of her tears. She slowly leaned into him and kissed him. He kindly returned the kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

Don't forget to R&R please!!! It would mean the world to me if you reviewed :

Citcat


	16. I'm Not In Love With You Anymore

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 16: I'm Not In Love With You Anymore

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Here is the next chapter… I hope you all like it… and please don't forget to R&R… It means a lot to me… and don't forget… all ideas are welcomed if you have any…

A few weeks had gone by since the ordeal at the hospital. Stephanie had stayed at Stacy and John's place those few weeks. During those few weeks she had told Stacy everything. From when Randy had went on his business trip and she went to the movies and met up with Paul. To the club where Paul introduced Torrie and how she got Torrie drunk. She felt bad for what she did to Torrie, but she couldn't let her have Paul. As far as she was concerned Randy and herself were over for good. Though the thought of the baby possibly being Randy's scared her. What if it was his? She didn't want any part of him connected to her and now she could be carrying his child. Seeing that Randy was some what out of the picture now, you would have thought she would stay with Paul, but she didn't. Paul literally begged her for hours on end when she was released from the hospital to come stay with him. She simply denied his offer and thanked him, also explaining why she couldn't stay with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay with him, because she would have loved that. She didn't stay with Paul because she just broke things off with Randy. Which meant Paul and her could be together again, but she wasn't ready to just up right back into the relationship thing. She needed a chance to breath. She just broke up with her fiancée, who at a time she once loved. Paul understood and gave up trying to get her to stay with him, but instead he made sure that he called her 24/7 and got to see her like every other day. Stephanie was grateful to have him back in her life.

Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted her tank top revealing her small stomach. Putting her hand to her stomach she noticed the small mound forming after only being a month pregnant. A smile formed on her face. A baby was growing inside of her and it was her baby. She frowned a bit realizing she wasn't sure who the father was. She really hoped that the baby was Paul's. Stephanie looked up at the door when Stacy peaked her head inside the room.

"Good morning." Stacy beamed. "How are you and the little one this morning?"

"We're fine." Stephanie smiled.

"That's good, because you have a visitor who wants to see you." Stacy stated.

"Why didn't you just send him in like you usually do?" Stephanie questioned.

"Because it's not Paul." Stacy replied. "It's Randy."

"Oh." Stephanie spoke. "Why is he here?"

"He wants to talk I guess." Stacy answered.

Stephanie sighed as she followed Stacy out the door. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Randy. He looked horrible like he hadn't been able to sleep. She rolled her eyes as she continued down the stairs finally reaching the bottom. Randy looked at her a small smile forming on his face. Even though he cheated on her, he still couldn't deny how beautiful she was. He never meant to cheat on her, it just happened. As of the last few weeks, he had regretted everything. He vowed to himself to get his ex-fiancé back.

"Hey, I've missed you." Randy kind of smiled.

"What do you want?" Stephanie questioned.

"Can we talk?" Randy asked opening the door.

"Fine." Stephanie stated bluntly as they both walked out the door.

"I know what I did was a mistake." Randy started. "But I'm not the only one in the wrong here."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie was in disbelief.

"You slept around too." Randy confessed. "You said so yourself."

"Wait a minute, don't turn this around on me." Stephanie spoke. "You pushed me away which pushed me to Paul."

"Like I didn't already see it coming." Randy responded running a hand over her his head.

"What?" Stephanie was now confused.

"Come on Steph, I'm not blind." Randy started. "The way you look at him when I was around, the way you talk to him, the way you perk up every time some one talks about him, and gosh forbid the whole Torrie stunt."

"Ok maybe old feelings came back." Steph answered. "But, that didn't mean I was going to sleep with him."

"Maybe not at the time, but it was bound to happen." Randy spoke. "Whether I cheated on you or not."

It became very quiet between the two. Stephanie sighed as she realized Randy was right. Even if Randy had never cheated on her, she more then likely still would have slept with Paul, but not as soon. She couldn't help if she fell in love again. She stopped her thoughts, for the first time she actually thought that she loved Paul again. There was no question, she did love Paul again. Well, she never stopped loving Paul, and that's the reason she slept with him. It wasn't because Randy cheated on her, or anything. She slept with him because she was still madly in love with him.

"Ok, we both cheated, but its obvious we don't love each other anymore." Stephanie stated.

"Actually, Steph that's why I'm here." Randy started. "I'm crazy about you, and I can't live without you."

"Randy…" Stephanie was speechless.

"It's the truth." Randy confessed. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, hell I can't even work without you."

"You cheated." Stephanie said.  
"I know I cheated, and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." Randy looked as if her were going to cry. "Please forgive me and lets move on from this, I know we can make this work."

Stephanie stared at Randy in shock. He was really here confessing his love for her and admitting he was wrong. He hardly ever admitted he was wrong. He looked and sounded really sincere. He was asking for another chance. But would she give it to him?

"I forgive you Randy." Stephanie kind of smiled.

"Thank you." Randy hugged her and went in to kiss her when she pulled away.

"But, you and I…" Stephanie looked at Randy. "We're done and over."  
"But…" Randy replied. "We can work it out, I know we can."

"I'm sure we could work it out." Stephanie stated. "But I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm in love with someone else."

"Paul?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah." Stephanie answered.

"Can we be friends at least?" Randy asked.

"Of course." Stephanie smiled.

With that, Randy walked away. He got into his car and drove off, leaving Stephanie alone on the porch. She smiled with a sigh. She was able to breath for the first time in a long time. Now, that she realized that she was still in love with Paul, she had to tell him. He'd be so happy to hear those words from her. Lord knows, he's been waiting forever to hear those words come out of her mouth. Steph ran back inside the house and up the stairs. She quickly got changed from her pajamas to jeans and a t-shirt. Stacy and John watched as Stephanie ran back downstairs and outside to her car. She quickly drove to his house. When she pulled up in his drive way she noticed Paul's door open. She got out of the car and made her way up to the door. Her heart raced sensing something was wrong. The door was wide open and no sign of Paul downstairs. She headed upstairs and heard the television on lightly coming from Paul's room.

"Paul?" Stephanie said quietly as she walked into Paul's room.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. There lay Paul in a puddle of his own blood on the floor. Stephanie froze forgetting everything. Blood spilled from his side and the back of his head. She felt sick to her stomach, but she ran to the phone and called the police. Her heart beat quickened as she hung up the phone. She went over to Paul holding onto his hand. Who could have done something like this to Paul?


	17. He'll Be Ok Or Will He

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 17: He'll Be Ok Or Will He

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Here is the next chapter… I hope you all like it… and please don't forget to R&R… It means a lot to me… and don't forget… all ideas are welcomed if you have any… Thank you to everyone that keeps reviewing my story… It means a lot to me and I appreciate it… The review make me want to write more… Thanks again…

Stephanie sighed as she munched on a bag of chips from the vending machine. She had been waiting to see Paul for about 3 hours now. Still, she could not get the image of him laying on the floor in his blood out of her head. She didn't know who did this, but she hoped they would get what they deserve. Stephanie looked at her watch when a nurse came up to her.

"You may come back now." The nurse smiled. "He's all cleaned up."

"Thanks." Stephanie responded. "Is he ok?"

"They are still running some tests and he's lost a lot of blood." The nurse led Stephanie down the hall to Paul's room. "He should be fine."

The nurse left Stephanie outside Paul's room. She braced herself for what she was about to see. She slowly walked into the room, and when she was out of the door way, she saw Paul laying there in the bed hooked up to a lot of machines. Her heart broke and not being able to control her emotions, she broke down into tears. Seeing him like this broke her heart. She covered her face as she didn't want him to see her cry, she was supposed to be strong for him.

"Hey, you better not be crying over there." Paul said softly reaching his hand out to her.

There was no response from Stephanie. She walked over to his bed side and sat down in the chair that was next to his bed. Paul took a hold of her hand and squeezed it lovingly. This gesture made her cry even more, now laying her head on the bed.

"Steph, it's going to be ok." Paul reminded her smoothing out her hair. "I'll be fine."

She continued to cry. How could he say he'd be ok, laying there with all those machines hooked to him? She looked up at him tears streaming down her face. Paul took his hand and wiped away the tears that fell. She was too beautiful to cry.

"Hey, I know you're upset and all." Paul smirked hoping this would work. "But, do you think you could go get me a burger or something I'm starving."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. It may have been pretty corny, but it worked. He managed to make her laugh though she was crying and upset. She let a small smile form on her face. Paul sat there giving her his biggest cheesy smile. Her heart melted at his smile. She just didn't understand how he could be so calm and relaxed when he was in a hospital.

"You don't need a burger." Stephanie smiled.

"Yes, I do." Paul pouted. "They aren't feeding me."

"You're not supposed to eat just yet." Stephanie replied.

"But I'm so hungry." Paul stated. "I need something."

"Like what?" Stephanie asked.

"I know, come here." Paul said leaning into her so she could here him. "I need a…"

Stephanie leaned in to hear him whisper something. But he didn't whisper anything. When she looked at him to ask him what it was that he wanted her lips were met with his lips. He kissed her longingly and she kissed back. A smirk forming on both their faces.

"That's what I needed." Paul smirked satisfied.

"You tricked me." Stephanie replied.

"You liked it though." Paul laughed as Stephanie blushed.

With that said a doctor walked into the room and wrote something on the little white board placed on the wall in the room. The doctor turned around and smiled at the two.

"Hello Paul." The doctor smiled. "I'm doctor Stratus, and I'll try my best to get you out of here as soon as I can."

"Thanks, so can I leave now?" Paul asked.

"I wish, but we've got to keep you over night and run these tests." The long hair blonde doctor spoke.

"What exactly is wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, he suffered a severe cut to his side." The woman doctor replied. "If they had cut any deeper then, well, we all know, we just wont say. When he was cut, he fell and hit his head on something causing him to bleed."

"Someone is trying to kill you!" Stephanie screeched.

"No one is trying to kill me." Paul responded. "Everything will be fine."

"Miss, why don't you come take a walk with me." Dr. Stratus smiled. "I'll explain more to you while Paul gets some rest."

"Ok." Stephanie stated as she looked at Paul. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Oh, where am I supposed to go." Paul joked. "I'm just going to get up and walk out the door with these machines attached to me."

The two women laughed as they walked out the room. Dr. Stratus took Stephanie to her office and sat her down. She began explaining more in detail to Stephanie about what she believed happened. Stephanie sat there listening to everything that was being said. She couldn't believe someone would try and kill Paul. If she had her way, she'd kill the person who hurt Paul. They were still talking when a nurse came running into Dr. Stratus' office.

"Dr. Stratus, we have an emergency in room 112." The nurse said.

"That's Paul's room." Stephanie said to herself worried again.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Stratus spoke standing up.  
"He started having a seizure and he wont stop shaking." The nurse replied.

Dr. Stratus ran with the nurse to Paul's room. Little did they realize Stephanie was following them. She knew she shouldn't see this, but she had to see what was going on. Paul was never known to have seizures before. As she followed behind the two women they made it to Paul's room. Dr. Stratus went immediately into the room where several other nurse were trying to stop him from his movements. Dr. Stratus began to examine Paul, but what caught her eye almost made her pale.

"Who else has been in this room?" She demanded.

"No one." A nurse stated.

"There was someone else in this room." Dr. Stratus spoke. "Someone did that."

Dr. Stratus pointed to the green color going down the IV tubes and into Paul's blood stream. She moved the nurses out of the way, and took the IV off as fast as she could without hurting him or making him lose any blood. Once she got the IV out of his arm, Paul slowly stopped shaking. He laid there not moving now and slowly moving. As everyone looked at Paul his eyes fell shut, falling into a deep sleep. Stephanie burst out in tears witnessing what just happened. Dr. Stratus looked up and noticed Stephanie.

"Get her out of here." Dr. Stratus said. "She doesn't need to see this."

A nurse escorted Stephanie back out to the waiting room. Stephanie was in shock and had tears running down her face. How could this be happening to her? What did she do so wrong? What did Paul do so wrong to make someone want to kill him? It just didn't register in her head. She continued to cry as she walked outside to get some air, hoping that would work. As she walked outside she turned her phone on. Immediately her phone began to ring. When she looked at the caller ID her heart dropped. It must have been him, he had to have done it. It all made sense now.

"I'll kill you the next time I see you." Stephanie spat into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Like you don't know." Stephanie stated. "You're trying to kill Paul."  
"What? Who's trying to kill Paul?" Randy asked, sounding worried for his friend.

"You're lying, I see right through you." Stephanie responded.

"Steph, it wasn't me." Randy said in defense. "I swear, what happened?"

"Stop lying, and just turn yourself in." Stephanie replied.  
"I'm coming to the hospital." Randy said.

"No, you'll just try and kill him again." Stephanie cried into the phone.

"Steph, I'm not going to kill him." Randy retorted. "I'm on my way."

With that Randy hung up the phone. Stephanie glares at the phone shoving it into her pocket. He had better hope he doesn't show up at the hospital. Stephanie was not in the mood for him at the moment. She knew it was Randy, it just had to be. Who else could it be? No one else, everything fit Randy. He was trying to get Paul out of the picture so she would go crawling back to him. That's it, and now she just had to get proof that it was him. When Stephanie found that proof, she would personally kill Randy herself for the pain he is causing at this very moment.

XoxoxoxoX

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.

Citcat


	18. Feel Our Pain

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 18: Feel Our Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have been super busy with work and school. So please bare with me. I will keep updating. It just may take me longer to update. But I will not leave this story unfinished. Enough of me talking, here is the awaited chapter.

XoxoxoxoX

Again, Stephanie sat impatiently in the waiting room. She hugged herself while rocking back and forth. She couldn't lose him, not now. There was so much going on in her life, she couldn't afford to lose Paul. This also wasn't good for her baby's health. She tried to stay calm and relaxed for her baby's sake, but it was so hard for her. Stephanie's mind wandered off into the thought of Randy trying to kill Paul. It had to be Randy. He had every reason to try and kill him. Paul had just stole the love of his life away from him.

Stephanie's eyes soon darted quickly to the figure running up to her. Right away, she felt disgusted. She told him not to show up here, and what does he do? He doesn't listen and he shows up. She stood up about to walk away, just when he grabbed her arm.

"Steph?" Randy questioned. "What's going on?"

"I told you not to come here!" Stephanie exclaimed on the verge of tears again. Just seeing him, she knew it was him.

"Stephanie, you're upset and with child." Randy stated. "Which could be mine, so I'm not going to sit around and let you stress over this."  
"You don't want me to stress over this?" Stephanie asked irritated with him. "How do I not stress, when the love of my life could possibly die."

Randy was taken back by her comment. Even though he knew that was the truth, it hurt him to hear her say it. He was always able to tell between the two, but never had he heard her say it. He was hurt and heartbroken, but he didn't let that stop him from trying to comfort her.

"Stephanie, the baby's health is affected by your emotions." Randy replied. "I'm also, pretty sure that Paul wouldn't want you stressing over him for you and the baby's sake."

Stephanie looked at him. He was right about that. Paul wouldn't want her to worked up. She wiped away her tears slowly and looked at Randy. She almost felt like he had nothing to do with the attacks on Paul. But she didn't let the idea of it being him slip her mind. She wasn't going to let her guard down for him.

"Come on, let's sit down and you can tell me what's going on." Randy spoke motioning to a pair of chairs.

They took their seats and Stephanie began to tell him what happened. Randy was stunned at what had happened. His thoughts were the same as Stephanie's. Who in the right mind would do such a horrible thing. Paul was his best friend and a great guy. He just couldn't figure out why anyone would want to harm Paul. His eyes shifted around the room then looked back at Stephanie.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Do you really think I would do something like that?" I mean, he's my best friend."

"Yeah, I do think you would do this." Stephanie stated honestly.

"Why do you think such a thing?" Randy questioned.

"Why, Hm, I don't know." Stephanie said sarcastically. "Maybe because he stole me away from you."

She had a point there. Stephanie was always proving him wrong. But she was right. He could have easily did these things to him out of jealousy. Also, in hopes to get her back. But he could never find it in his heart to do something like this. He may have fought him, but never would he try to kill him. His thoughts were interrupted when a doctor came out.

"Aw, Ms. McMahon." Doctor Stratus stated walking up to her.

"Is he ok?" Stephanie shot up from her chair. "Please tell me he's ok."

"Yes, he's in stable condition now." Doctor Stratus spoke. "We've moved him to a private room."

"Can I see him?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, you can, but he's still asleep." Doctor Stratus answered. "He should wake up shortly though"

"Can you show me where he is?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yeah, come on." Doctor Stratus smiled.

"Uh, do you mind if I come?" Randy asked speaking up.

"Is it alright?" Stephanie asked the doctor. "He's his best friend."

"Yeah, that's fine." She answered leading them to the back.

Stephanie and Randy followed the doctor back to Paul's room. Stephanie wanted Randy to come with. She wanted him to see the pain, hurt, suffering and stress he and her were feeling. She wanted him to feel every emotion that she felt when he walked into that room. That's the only reason she wanted him to come. Other then that, she would have told him to fuck off.

They reached Paul's new room. It was away from the other rooms, and kind of secretive. Doctor Stratus shortly left as they reached the door. Stephanie was afraid to walk in, because she didn't want to see what she knew she was going to see. She knew she was going to cry again. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, and she's was going to try her best.

Randy stood next to Stephanie outside the door. He wanted her to go in first, out of respect to her and Paul. He braced himself for what he was about to see when he entered Paul's room. He had rarely been to the hospital through out his life for much anything. So, he wasn't exactly prepared for what he might and was about to see. He noticed Stephanie moved toward the door and turn the door handle opening the door. She slowly entered the room and he followed behind her.

They both walked in and were taken back by the sight. Paul had an IV going into his left arm, he had a heart monitor hooked up around his chest, he had a blood filter in his right arm restoring his blood and a face mask on giving him oxygen to breath. He looked worse then the first time Stephanie had walked into the room. Her heart broke into further pieces. She felt the tears swelling up in the back of her eye lids. As she looked at all the machines, she couldn't help but start crying. Not being able to contain herself, instinctively she turn and buried her head into Randy's chest for comfort. She let her tears fall freely.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He rubbed her back ever so often trying to calm her down and relax her. He pained him to see his friend this way. Also, it hurt him to see Stephanie in this state of being. He held her tightly as he felt her shaking beneath his hold on her. As he held her a beeping sound went off. Stephanie jumped at the sounded burying herself further into Randy's arms. A few nurse entered the room, and noticed Stephanie crying, and sighed. She couldn't imagine how she felt. The nurse walked over to Paul and shut the breathing machine off. She then slowly removed the mask carefully. She set the mask on the table next to the bed. She smiled at Paul as he slowly opened his eyes. After making sure that Paul was awake and able to breath she left the room.

Paul was unaware of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was Stephanie leaving with Doctor Stratus. He looked at his body and all the machines hooked up to him. Then he looked around the room at his surroundings. After a moment, Paul was aware that he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes glanced over to the door and found Stephanie, in the arms of Randy. Paul's mind began to wonder. Why was he holding her like that, what was he even doing here? He stared at the two of them, unable to say anything as he was a bit speechless.

Randy stared back at Paul. He wasn't sure what to say either. He didn't want Stephanie to move, because he had missed holding her. It felt good and right having her back in his arms, even though it wasn't how he wished. Randy continued to rub Stephanie's back. Soon he began to feel the glare he was getting from Paul. He figured that as his key to let Stephanie go. But he didn't, he continued to hold her. He just couldn't let her go.

Stephanie continued to cry into Randy's arms. As she cried, all these horrible thoughts went running through her head. After a while of thinking those thoughts, she had felt eyes on her. She felt like she was being watched. As she looked up from Randy's chest, she didn't see Randy looking at her. She saw him looking off ahead of him. He must have been looking at Paul. She still felt watch. She pulled away from Randy, and wiped her tears. Stephanie then turned around to see Paul staring at the two of them.

"Oh Paul!" Stephanie shrieked and went over to his side. "How are you?"

"What is he doing here?" Paul asked lowly his eyes never leaving Randy.

"He was worried about you." Stephanie replied.

"Worried about me my ass." Paul stated. "Get him out of here."

"Paul…" Randy started. "I am worried about you."

"I said get out!" Paul demanded.

Randy left without saying another word. It was obvious he didn't want him there. Even if he was his best friend. Randy walked out the door and stood there. He planned on waiting there until Stephanie came out from the room. He really wanted to talk to her, in hopes of her being able to talk Paul into talking to him.

Stephanie watched as Randy walked out of the room. She was glad that Randy saw what he saw. He deserved to see and feel the pain he had caused, but for some reason, she almost didn't believe he did it. Maybe he didn't do it? She shook it off, it had to be him. Right? She threw all those thoughts out and looked at Paul. He looked horrible and she gave him a small soft smile. In return Paul moved his hand over and put it on top of her hand squeezing it gently and giving her a weak smile.

XoxoxoxoX

So what did you think? Any idea who is behind this scheme to kill Paul? Any ideas you may want me to include in the story. Please don't forget to review. I love getting reviews. The reviews make me want to update more. So please review. Thanks!

Citcat


	19. Regrets

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 19: Regrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: I've been really trying to get an update out to you guys. Tonight I was very inspired by RAW. The McMahon-Helmsley Era is back!!! Well not exactly, but you all know what I mean. I loved Steph's line. "Dad, you've embarrassed our family enough. Now it's time for me to embarrass you." Then she walks over to Triple H and lays a big one on him. I've been waiting for that moment since they split. I'm so glad they are back together. "Bye Steph, see you at home. Oh wait, your brother's a Nome!!!" Best Raw moment in a while for me. But enough of me talking, time to get to the chapter. Oh please review… THANKS!!!

XoxoxoxoX

Randy paced back and forth outside the hospital door room. He really wanted to talk to Stephanie. He had to talk to her. Paul wouldn't talk to him any other way. His only chance was through Stephanie. As he peaked his head in the door is cell phone started vibrating. As he looked down at his phone, cursing himself for forgetting that no cell phones were used in the hospital. He shrugged it off though and looked at the phone. Randy's heart beat picked up pace as he read the name that scrolled across him phone. As he looked around, to see if anyone was around he answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked answering the phone.

"Don't take that tone with me!" The person demanded. "I know you're there."

"I don't now what you're talking about." Randy played dumb.

"Stop bullshitting!" The person demanded again. "What room did they move him to?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." Randy rolled his eyes.

"You're in on this, just as much as I am." The person growled.

"I'm out, you've taken this too far." Randy replied. "You were only supposed beat him up some, not fucking kill him!"

"Don't you dare question my motives." The person screamed in the phone. "I can easily turn this all on you."

"You wouldn't dare." Randy stated into the phone.

"Oh, I wouldn't would I?" The person smirked into the phone. "It would be so easy to just run up to poor little Stephanie, while she's in this emotional state and tell her all the horrible things you've done. That you did them for her, so you could be with her again."

"I just wanted to scare him, not kill him." Randy spoke. "You could have killed him, and there is no way Steph would believe you."

"Give me one good reason why she wouldn't believe me." The person smiled. "She has no reason not to trust me, with the little games you've pulled behind her back."

"This is over, it's done with." Randy replied. "I'm telling her everything."

"You tell her one word, and I'll come after Stephanie and you next." The person said evilly as the person pulled a trigger in the background. "I know everything about you Randall Keith Orton, so don't try anything stupid."

With that, the person hung up leaving Randy scared of what to do. He couldn't believe this psychopath and how he got mixed up with the person. Randy was now regretting everything. He needed to tell Stephanie, but the person would know he told her. He didn't know how they would find out, but knowing them they would. Randy jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down." Stephanie stated as she came out the room.

"Sorry, I as just a little jumpy." Randy replied.

"Who was that on the phone?" Stephanie questioned. "I could hear you shouting."

"Oh wrong number." Randy lied. "How's Paul?"

"He's fine." Stephanie smiled.

"Do you think he'll ever talk to me again?" Randy questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know." Stephanie answered. "You've put me through hell, and he hates you for doing that to me."

"I know, I was wrong, and I'm so sorry for everything." Randy sighed. "I wish he could see that."

Stephanie looked at him. There was no way she was going to believe this from him. It was only what, a week since everything had happened. There was no way he could be able to forgive himself and try to ask for forgiveness from them and think he would receive it. As she looked at him, she could tell something was bothering him and he was keeping something hidden. She had known him for so long, and she could tell from the expression on his face that he was hiding something. Even though she hadn't noticed him cheating on her, that was because she was too wrapped up in Paul. She wanted to know what he was hiding and to figure out that he was the one behind this whole thing. She was taken out of her thoughts when Randy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Steph, earth to Stephanie?" Randy questioned.

"Oh, sorry." Stephanie smiled.

"Where are you heading?" Randy asked.

"Well, visiting hours are over so I'm heading back to Stacey's." Stephanie stated.

"Oh." Randy said. "I can take you over there."

"That's fine, I'll take a cab." Stephanie replied.

"No, I insist." Randy exclaimed. "You don't have to pay anything."

"Fine, but straight to Stacey's." Stephanie sighed.

"Right, let's go." Randy smiled. "Did you want to come by and get some of your things tomorrow?"

"Um, no, can it wait?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you need." Randy stated.  
"Thanks, it wont be until Paul get's out of the hospital." Stephanie smiled. "Then we'll come and get it."

"You two are living together now already?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, we think its for the best." Stephanie replied. "You know, with his injuries and the baby and all."

"But the baby could be mine!" Randy shot a glance at her.

"I know, but…" Stephanie was cut off.

"There is no buts about it." Randy began. "If the baby is mine, I'm going to be apart of it's life and I don't want it calling Paul daddy or having anything to do with him."

Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy. This just proved to her that he wasn't over this and was truly sorry. She could understand if he had been more nice about it, and understanding, but he straight out said it. Randy couldn't believe what he had just said. He didn't mean it that way at all. He wanted to be apart of the baby's life if it was his. Why he said those words, he didn't know. Randy wanted to take them back, and he could see the anger on her face. That came out wrong, and he knew she wouldn't have it.

"Steph…" Randy was cut off this time.

"Save it, I'm taking a cab." Stephanie said walking off.

"I'm sorry!" Randy yelled after her.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Stephanie turned a corner and was out of sight.

XoxoxoxoX

I know it's a super short chapter. But its all this chapter really needed. If I added anything more into then it would lead into the next chapter. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. It should be longer, promise!!! Please review and let me know what you think!!!

Citcat


	20. Bad Timing

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 20: Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Hopefully I can get a steady update here. I should be able to write and update every Tuesday, Thursday and Sundays. I'll try my best. I only have so much time on my hands with school and everything. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please. Thanks.

XoxoxoxoX

Paul woke up in his hospital bed. He looked around the room and there was no site of Stephanie. He frowned. She wasn't there. His eyes traveled to the clock on the wall that read 9:50 a.m. Paul yawned as Doctor Stratus walked into his room.

"Good morning Mr. Levesque." Ms. Stratus smiled.

"Please, call me Paul." Paul yawned again.

"Ok, how are you feeling this morning?" Ms. Stratus asked looking over his charts.

"Alright, I guess." Paul sighed.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"Well, my lady friend isn't here and I'm tired of being in this hospital bed." Paul grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and have you out as soon as I can." She smiled. "So Ms. McMahon is only a friend?"

"Yes and No." Paul stated. "It's a long and confusing story."

"Oh, it must have something to do with the gentleman that was here yesterday." She spoke.

"What happened yesterday?" Paul wondered aloud.

"They had a small altercation in the hall about a ride home and a baby." She replied.

"Did he touch her?" Paul growled.

"No, she was fine Paul." She smiled. "I would have stopped him."

"I can never be too sure with him." Paul stated as he looked out the window.

"Everything looks to be going ok." Dr. Stratus smiled. "Hopefully you'll be out by tomorrow."

"Thanks, I really hope so." Paul said with hope.

"Me too." She replied. "You're breakfast will arrive soon and I'll be back to check on you later."

With that Dr. Stratus left. As she walked down the halls she ran into Stephanie.

"Speak of the devil." Dr. Stratus smirked.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie questioned.

"Oh, I just came from Paul's room." She giggled.

"Sorry, how is he doing?" Stephanie smiled.

"He's doing better." She returned the smile. "He should hopefully be out tomorrow."

"What about the liquid in his IV?" Stephanie asked with concern.

"It was a type of poison, but we are unaware of what kind." She spoke. "I was able to stop it before it got totally into his blood stream."

"Thank goodness." Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's what I said." She smiled. "But, I'll let you go see him now."

"See you later." Stephanie said and left for Paul's room.

Stephanie walked down the rest of the hall until she reached Paul's door. She peaked her head inside to see if he was still awake from when Dr. Stratus spoke with him. Her lips turn up into a big smile when she say him digging into his breakfast. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Paul was eating like he had never eaten before. As he shoveled a fork full of eggs into his mouth he looked up at the door and saw Stephanie staring at him while laughing.

"Hungry much?" Stephanie laughed.

"Um, no why would you say that?" Paul lied with his mouth full.

"Hm, I don't know." Stephanie smirked. "Maybe because you have a mouth full of eggs."

"Oh, did you want some?" Paul said opening his mouth giving her a full view of the food in his mouth.

"Ew, gross stop." Stephanie laughed. "Eat your food like a normal person."

"But if I was normal, that would be so boring." Paul chewed his food. "And you wouldn't love me for me."

"Looks like you're feeling better." Stephanie shook her head.

"Yeah, I am." Paul smiled. "How are you and the little one?"

"We're fine." Stephanie stated rubbing her stomach.

"So, I hear you got into an argument." Paul spoke.

"What?" Stephanie wondered forgetting about Randy.

"With Randy?" Paul questioned.

"Oh." Stephanie sighed.

"Well, what happened?" Paul asked.

"He's not over this whole thing." Stephanie replied. "If the baby is his, he doesn't want you to be around the baby."

"I'll kill that as…" Paul was cut off.

"Paul, lets not worry about that right now." Stephanie gave him puppy eyes. "We've got 8 more months."

"Fine." Paul replied as he ate the rest of his food quietly.

The next hour was rather quiet between the two. Paul finished his food in silence as they both stared at the television mindlessly. Stephanie was worried that he was upset with her. She didn't want him to be upset with her. She just didn't want him to stress over this right now. Maybe after he was out of the hospital, then that would be a better time to talk about the issue at hand.

Paul stared at the T.V. with thoughts racing through his head. He just wanted Stephanie to know that he was going to be there for her no matter what happened. Even if Randy was the father, he would still want to be involved in the baby's life as well as hers. He just wanted her to know that. Yes, he did respond the wrong way. He could have been a little more reasonable about it. He sighed as he looked over at her. She was so beautiful. He frowned as she stared at the T.V. not saying a word. His eyes glanced to the clock as he noticed it had been a little over an hour since they hadn't spoken. Now he was worried that she was angry with him. He rested back on the bed and kept his mouth shut.

XoxoxoxoX

Stephanie looked over Paul who was still looking at the T.V. She couldn't stand this silence anymore. As she stared at him Paul felt her eyes on him. He was just about to say something when she spoke.

"You know I can leave if you don't want me here?" Stephanie stated.

"What?" Paul replied shocked. "Why on Earth would I want you to leave?"

"I don't know, we aren't talking." Stephanie sighed.

"I thought you were mad at me." Paul answered honestly.

"I thought you were mad at me." Stephanie replied with the same answer.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be here always." Paul smiled.

"I know, but I just didn't want you to stress out over this while you were in the hospital." Stephanie let out.

"Well, now that that is all out in the open." Paul continued. "Can we please talk now?"

"Yes, of course." Stephanie smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XoxoxoxoX

Randy lay in his bed alone. Gail had been calling his phone like crazy all last night. He knew she was pregnant, but he wasn't ready to deal with two babies. Gail was the last thing on his mind though. He sighed as he rolled over and looked at his cell phone. He flipped it open and went through his address book until he found Stephanie's name. He really wanted to call her and tell her he was sorry. She was right about everything. He wasn't over her and he was selfish. He couldn't help it though. That was the kind of person he was. As he looked at Stephanie's number contemplating on whether to call her or not he came across the person's number right underneath Stephanie's.

His mind wandered back to the phone call that took place yesterday. This person was psycho. He had no idea they were going to take things this far. As far as to actually try and kill Paul. They weren't just after Paul, they were after Stephanie as well. He couldn't let this person just kill off his best friend. Yes, maybe they weren't on the best of terms right now, but they could work things out down the road. Hopefully. Right as he was about to hit the send key to call this person Gail called. Unfortunately to him, he had picked up the phone by pressing the send key.

"Randy?" Gail shrieked.

"Yes?" Randy sighed.

"Why haven't you been returning my phone calls?" Gail complained.

"I've been busy." Randy stated.

"All night long." Gail pouted.

"What do you want?" Randy was not in the mood for her.

"Why are you being so mean?" Gail asked.

"Why am I being so mean?" Randy copied. "Maybe because I just lost the love of my life to my best friend, and now I'm caught up in this whole mess with a psycho person trying to kill them."

"Wait, I thought you loved me?" Gail responded ignoring everything else Randy said.

"Did you not just listen to one word I said?" Randy questioned.

"Damn it Randy!" Gail cried into the phone.

"What now?" Randy sighed.

"I lost the baby!" Gail cried harder.

"What, are you serious?" Randy said feeling remorse.

"Yes, and if you would have answered your damn phone you would have known." Gail spat as she hung up the phone.

This was the last thing Randy needed. Gail had just lost the baby. His baby. He knew for sure that the baby was his. He started to think. What if the baby is Paul's with Stephanie?

Then he would really be childless. He didn't want that. He wanted at least one. Things were just not going his way at all. He ran his hand over his head. This was all catching up to him now. As he continued to think about everything he picked up his cell phone and dialed the person's number. He was going to settle things with this person. That would be a start to getting things to settle down.

XoxoxoxoX

There they stood outside Paul's door. The person was so quiet, that Paul and Stephanie never noticed the person watching them. The person smirked as Paul had fallen asleep and Stephanie got up to go use the bathroom. It was the perfect timing. The person hid in the darkened corner as Stephanie walked right on by. As soon as Stephanie was gone and out of sight, they walked into Paul's room. A smirk crossed the person's face as they watched Paul laying there helpless. The person paced around the room and around Paul's bedside before pulling out a small bottle. The person laughed to themselves as they unscrewed the top slowly. The person then pulled out the covers off of Paul to reveal his bare side. This time the poison would get into his bloodstream and they wouldn't be able to save him. As the person was about to give Paul his shot of poison, Stephanie re-entered the room.

"Torrie!?!" Stephanie froze in her steps as she witnessed the sight in front of her as Torrie's cell phone began to ring.

XoxoxoxoX

That's it for this chapter. So what did you all think? Please review and let me know. Thanks… Citcat XoXoX


	21. Tick Tock Gun Shot

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 21: Tick Tock Gun Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: I noticed that I said I'd be able to update on Sunday. I'm sorry I meant I will be updating on Saturday as well as Tuesdays and Thursdays. Thanks for the reviews everyone and please keep them coming. As you all may be able to tell, this story is coming to an end. If you have read my other stories, I would like you to let me know which of my other stories you would like me to work on next. Thanks.

XoxoxoxoX

Torrie stood still as her eyes stared at Paul once her name was called. She dreaded to look over to the door way. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Stephanie. Torrie had been so sure that she would be able to just get the poison in him and get out. Unfortunately Stephanie came back sooner then she had hoped for. Her thoughts were broken when she heard her phone ring right after Stephanie had said her name. She let her phone ring and it went straight to her voicemail.

"Torrie, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked knowing very well what she was up to.

"Uh?" Torrie was at a loss of words.

"Torrie, are you the one who did this to Paul?" Stephanie questioned.

"Shut up!" Torrie exclaimed pulling a gun out of her purse.

"Oh my…" Stephanie was cut off when Torrie pointed the gun in Stephanie direction.

"Say another word and I'll shoot you in your head!" Torrie stated. "Then, he'll be next."

Stephanie stood there quietly. She was afraid to move. Her heart pounded as Torrie started to pace back and forth. Stephanie looked over towards Paul to see that he was still asleep. How could he sleep through this? Stephanie had never been so scared before in her life. As she put her hand over her stomach Torrie glared daggers at her.

"Don't tell me you're going to be sick." Torrie rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not." Stephanie responded. "I just need to sit down."

"Why do you need to sit down?" Torrie demanded.

"I just need to rest." Stephanie said calmly. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh let me guess, its his." Torrie exclaimed pointing the gun towards Paul.

"Maybe." Stephanie stated as fear took over her.  
"You are such a slut." Torrie rolled her eyes. "You couldn't just have Randy and leave Paul to me."

"Torrie, I didn't mean for this to happen." Stephanie said on the verge of tears.

"Torrie, I didn't mean for this to happen." Torrie mocked Stephanie. "You got me drunk on purpose. Then Paul of course had to go figure out why and then what do you do? You go and make out with him in the bathroom."

"How did you…" Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence as Torrie cut her off again.

"I came back downstairs when Randy was outside and I was looking for Paul." Torrie paced. "I could hear you two swapping spit."

"Torrie, I'm sorry." Stephanie pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Torrie screamed as she was trying to figure out what she was going to do next.

Stephanie again sat quietly. She had to do something, but she wasn't sure what to do. As she looked around the room her eyes fell onto Paul's hand. His hand was hidden beneath the blanket. She tilted her head to the side as she noticed his hand was holding the responder. His fingers were searching over the two buttons on the responder. The T.V. button and the Call Nurse button. She looked up at his face, and instantly she could tell he wasn't asleep anymore. She noticed his eyes slightly open, but it still looked as if he was still asleep. Her heart pounded more as he almost pressed the wrong button. Paul finally pressed the Call Nurse button. Now all they had to do was wait.

Torrie paced back and forth not sure what to do. She didn't know how she got into this predicament, but she had to get out of it. She continued to pace as she tapped the gun to her head to help her think. Her thoughts were distracted when her cell phone went off again. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She smirked at it and looked at Stephanie.

"Here, answer it." Torrie stated tossing the phone to her.

"Why?" Stephanie asked, hoping the nurse would hurry up.

"I didn't ask you to ask questions." Torrie glared at her. "Now answer it and put it on speaker!"

"Hello?" Stephanie said into the phone not knowing who it was.

"Steph?" Randy choked out.

"Tell him he's too late." Torrie laughed manically.

"You're too late." Stephanie bit her lip.

"Don't listen to anything she says." Randy stated. "I'm on my way."

"Tell him if he shows up he'll regret it." Torrie smirked putting the gun to Stephanie's head.

"Randy, don't come!" Stephanie cried into the phone.

"That's not what I told you to say." Torrie growled as she pulled the trigger.  
"Steph, was that a gun?" Randy questioned as he heard Stephanie crying.

"Yes, it was and if you come and try to be her savior." Torrie continued. "I'll kill her too."

"Don't you touch them!" Randy stated and hung up.

Torrie shut her phone and shoved it into her pocket. She smirked evilly at the sight of Stephanie's face. This was giving her some kind of weird pleasure. She had the power now, and it was all hers. No one could stop her now. Torrie laughed out loud as she walked over to the window. As she turned around she saw a nurse and a doctor at the door with security behind them.

"Come any further and I'll shoot." Torrie demanded as she pointed the gun to Stephanie again.

"Miss, please, put the gun down." Dr. Stratus stated.

"No, I have the power!" Torrie shook the gun and pointed it to Paul. "I'm in charge."

"Torrie, please!" Stephanie cried.

"I didn't tell you to talk." Torrie raised her voice. "If it weren't for you, Paul would still be mine!"

"Torrie, come on." The security guard replied. "Lets talk about this out her calmly."

"No, if I go with you, you'll arrest me!" Torrie shrieked.

"What do you want?" Stephanie cried again.

"SHUT UP!!!" Torrie demanded. "I want you both dead!"

The room became quiet as Torrie pointed the gun from Paul to Stephanie continuously. No one knew what to do. They had a wounded man in a hospital bed and a pregnant woman in the room with a gun pointed at them. One wrong move and this could go dangerously wrong. Out of no where Torrie started to act crazier then she already had been.

"What am I doing?" Torrie asked herself out loud. "Whatever I do, I'm already going to jail."

"We can work something out." The security guard replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Torrie yelled. "I might as well kill you all so I wont be caught."

"Torrie, you will get caught if you kill all of us." Dr. Stratus tried to reason with her.

"Damn it, I didn't ask for you're input!" Torrie glared at the doctor. "What's you're name?"

"Mine?" Dr. Stratus asked.

"No, the other doctor in the room." Torrie rolled her eyes. "Yes, you."

"Trish." Trish stated.

"Well Trish, how about this." Torrie smirked. "I kill you all off and then I kill myself."

"Why would you want to do that?" Trish asked.

"Well, I wouldn't get caught." Torrie laughed.

Everyone stared at Torrie like she had really lost her mind. Would she really kill herself after killing everyone else so to speak? The room was so quiet. It was so quiet you could her the ticking of the clock. Silence had taken over the room as no one made any sounds. Torrie herself was actually quietly pacing. As Torrie was paced she heard his voice.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Randy yelled running to the room.

"Randy, I told you you'd would regret coming here!" Torrie shouted as she pulled the trigger.

"Torrie, don't do this!" Randy stated. "We can working something out."

"It's too late." Torrie smirked. "I told you not to come."

Bang!!! The gun went off and the room fell silent.

XoxoxoxoX

Thanks for reading. I really hope you all like this chapter. So, please review and let me know what you all think. Also, please let me know which story of mine you'd like me to work on next. I'll work on the one that is picked most. My stories are "Growing Up" or "Have You Ever?" Please let me know.

Citcat


	22. Unhappily Ever After

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 22: Unhappily Ever After

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Ok, sorry about not updating… I really hate just leaving you guys waiting… but its getting harder and harder for me to update, because I've been so busy with school and work… But just so you all know… I am trying… Also, I will never leave a story unfinished. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me…

XoxoxoxoX

The room feel silent yet again, after the gun shot went off. Everyone had their eyes closed, scared to open them to see who had been shot. Randy couldn't believe his eyes, as his were the only ones that never closed. When Torrie said he'd regret coming to the hospital, she was right. He never intended or wanted someone's life taken, but at his expense Torrie's own life was taken. Randy shook his head in disbelief as Torrie had pulled the trigger at her own head. He didn't understand why she would do that. Maybe she did it, so she wouldn't get caught, or maybe she had some kind of heart somewhere. Who knows, and now no one will ever really know. Randy looked around the room, and noticed everyone still had their eyes closed.

"Its ok, I guess." Randy stated. "You all can open your eyes."

At the same time everyone opened their eyes. As they all looked over at one another they all felt relief. Stephanie looked over at Paul and Paul looked over at Stephanie. They both noticed that they both were still alive and they were both very thankful for that. Stephanie, being pregnant and emotional went over to Paul and hugged him as she cried. Paul held on to her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He had lost her once, and almost lost her a second time, and he didn't want to lose her again. Stephanie looked to be holding on with the same feeling as Paul.

Randy stared at the couple. When he stared at them this time, he actually looked at their happiness, rather then his own. He saw two people who loved each other. As he watched them, he could see the love and happiness in their eyes and he knew, that that was where they both were supposed to be. He didn't understand, why he had this sudden change of heart, maybe because everyone in the room almost had a near death experience. Randy realized that he shouldn't think of his happiness, but to put others first. Although, he wished that Stephanie was still with him, he knew, that she was where she belonged now.

Trish left the room, and called the police and reported the suicide. Trish couldn't believe Torrie had actually done that. She really thought that her life or one of the other's life was at risk. She was thankful it wasn't her. After she spoke with the police, she pulled a few nurses aside, and had them help her move Paul to a new hospital room. When Trish and the nurses entered the room, they walked over to the bed, and informed them that they were switching him rooms again. This way, they could be in a clean room, without a dead body in it. When they moved Paul to a new room, they were very careful, not to hit the body. They finally got Paul situated in a room, the nurses left.

Randy and Stephanie had followed closely behind, and followed by the security guard. Stephanie and Randy didn't say a word to each other or looked at each other. Once they got to the room, Stephanie ran right back to Paul's arms. So basically, they were in the same position before they switched rooms. Randy continued to watch them again. He smiled softly as he knew that they were both happy. He knew one day, that they would find it in their hearts to forgive him, but he knew it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Silently, Randy exited the room with the security guard who took him downtown for questioning and to file a report.

As Randy and the security guard left, Trish, or Dr. Stratus watched them leave, she looked to the couple who were currently embraced in each other's arms. Trish wasn't going to saying anything and let the two be, but what caught Trish's eye was dreadful.

"I'm sorry to break this up." Trish spoke. "But, Stephanie may I speak with you?"

Stephanie slowly pulled away from Paul after kissing him. She told him that she'd be right back. As Stephanie turned her back, and to go talk with Dr. Stratus outside the hospital room, Paul noticed the dreadful sight that Trish had noticed. His heart and smile fell to the ground. Of everything that had happened today, why did this have to happen as well.

"What's wrong Dr. Stratus?" Stephanie asked.

"Please, call me Trish." Trish replied. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Ok, Trish." Stephanie looked at her. "What is it?"

"I think you may have miscarried." Trish spoke lowly.

"What?" Stephanie asked in a whisper.

"Come with me, and we'll get you checked out." Trish said leading her to an empty hospital room.

As they walked to the empty hospital room, Stephanie looked down at her pants, and noticed the blood stain on her pants. Her heart dropped at the sight. She didn't even feel it or anything. When they got to the room, Stephanie immediately began to cry. Trish noticed this, and gave her a consoling hug. She hated when these things happened. With Stephanie though, Trish felt even worse. In the short amount of time that they had been introduced, she had grown some attachment to Stephanie. After hugging Stephanie, she helped Stephanie up onto the hospital bed and began the examination. That is after Stephanie had put on the hospital gown. Sure enough, Trish's fears were true. She explained everything to a crying Stephanie as she finished up the procedure.

Once that was over with, Trish helped Stephanie off the bed. Stephanie walked over to the room phone, and called Stacy. She simply asked her to bring her a pair of pants and a shirt. No questions were asked. After the phone call, Stephanie walked back into Paul's hospital room. He looked right at her and had his arms open and waiting for her. Instantly Stephanie ran over to him in tears again. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. This hurt him, just as much as it had hurt her. He was really looking forward to seeing the little baby. But now, that wouldn't happen. He held her tighter as he felt her start to shake.

"Shh…" Paul said softly. "It's going to be ok."

"N… n.. no it's not." Stephanie cried.

"I promise it will be." Paul stated firmly. "Because I'll be here for you like always."

No other words were exchanged between the two. Stephanie had ended up crawling into the hospital bed with Paul. Soon after, she had cried herself to sleep. As she laid there in Paul's arms, he held her and rubbed her back. He watched her as she slept. She always slept so peacefully and soundlessly.

As he watched her, he knew that everything would be alright. Though things were tough now, he knew they'd get better. Things can go bad until they've hit rock bottom, then once they've hit rock bottom, there is no other way to go but to go up. After he was cleared and able to leave the hospital, that's when he knew everything would start to make a good change.

XoxoxoxoX

Thanks for reading this chapter, and again sorry for such the long delay in chapters. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I've tried my best to extend the chapter as much as I could, but I can't make this story any longer then it already is. So, I've got one last chapter coming for you all. I hope you all enjoy, and possibly read my other stories that I start to work on. Please review… Thanks

Citcat


	23. Epilogue

Title: Love Never Leaves the Heart

Chapter 23: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names you don't recognize as WWE wrestlers and divas.

A/N: Wow, its been such a long time since I've actually updated any of my stories. I have managed to lose interest sadly. Though, as of late, I have regained interest, thanks to triplehstephmcmahonfan. Also, if you liked my stories you should check out her story "How Far". It's a great story. I would also like to thank everyone who has read my stories and has reviewed them. They mean a lot to me and I am very thankful to have such great readers. Anyways, again I am sorry for the long awaited last chapter.

4 Years Later

Stephanie McMahon awoke to a loud crash coming from downstairs. When she heard the crash she bolted straight up from her laying position. She looked over and noticed her boyfriend missing. She felt his side of the bed, and noticed that the sheets were cold. He apparently had been gone for a while. Stephanie was soon knocked out of her trance when she heard yet again another crash. Once her mind finally registered the sound of the crash she quickly got up and out of bed.

Walking out of her bedroom, she went to the room directly across from hers. She had to check on her three year old daughter. As Stephanie peaked her head in the door, she became worried. Her daughter was no where to be found in her room. The sound of water reminded Stephanie that someone was downstairs. She shook her head, and pondered to herself. Was her daughter ok? Was her boyfriend ok? So many questions ran through her head. Stephanie slowly made her way down the stairs. She looked around and didn't see anyone in the living room, but the front door was open. The front door could lead to the living room as well as the kitchen. It sounded as if the people were in the kitchen.

Cautiously Stephanie made her way to the kitchen. She just barely peaked around the corner scared out of her mind. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized who it was. She took a few steps until she was fully in the door way of the kitchen. Stephanie had a small smile forming from her lips at the site she saw.

The kitchen had been turned upside down. Stephanie wasn't able to make out what happened. Her once cleaned kitchen, was a mess. There was flour everywhere. It was on the counters, the chairs, the table, and the floor. Along with water and chocolate sauce. On the counter was a what looked like to be a once white plastic bowl and as electronic mixer. Next to that, was a cake mix box. Obviously, they were attempting to make a cake.

Paul Levesque was laying on the kitchen floor in a puddle of water. He was covered in chocolate sauce and flour. To the right of Paul, was Hallie Michelle McMahon-Levesque. She was stood with both of her hands on both of her cheeks. Her mouth was formed in an "o". Hallie's big round hazel eyes became bugged eyed as she noticed her mother standing in the doorway. She was covered in flour and chocolate sauce as well. Her hair up in two side pigtails. To the right of Hallie, was their dog Hunter. Hunter barked happily at the sight of Stephanie. Hunter was covered in water, flour, and chocolate sauce. Hunter sat there with his tongue hanging out and panting.

Paul felt eyes staring at him. He shut his eyes and let a huge grin form on his face. As he rolled over on the floor her opened his eyes and looked up and saw his girlfriend of four years standing in front of him. She was staring right at him and their daughter. Paul slowly made his way to his knees and pulled Hallie in front of him. He put his chin in the crook of Hallie's neck and smirked. Hallie also began to form a small smirk. Stephanie looked on at the two, wondering what was going to come out of their mouths. Paul whispered in Hallie's ear and then they both looked at Stephanie. They both raised their hand up in the air and spoke.

"Mommy, we swear…" they both spoke in union. "…We had nothing to do with it!"

With that, Hunter ran in between Paul, Hallie and Stephanie. In a matter of seconds, Hunter shook his coat of fur rapidly getting the excess chocolate sauce and water off of his coat of fur. Stephanie was now also covered in the chocolate sauce and water. It was as if everything was planned out and rehearsed. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. The sight of everything from Paul and Hallie to the entire kitchen was far to cute and hilarious that she couldn't hold in her laughter. Hallie and Paul ran after Stephanie and embraced her in a big hug. Paul smiled at Stephanie and kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday!!" Paul and Hallie smiled.

"Aw, thank you." Stephanie giggled.

"You're welcome Mommy." Hallie beamed. "We tried to bake you a cake."

"Oh, really." Stephanie looked at Paul. "So, what did happen?"

"Hunter did it!" Both Paul and Hallie pointed to Hunter.

"You are telling me the dog made this mess?" Stephanie looked at the both of them.

They both nodded their heads yes. Stephanie shook her head in disbelief.

"See what had happened was…" Paul trailed off.

"Daddy was going to mix the cake mix." Hallie continued. "Then he pushed the button up to high and the mix went onto Hunter."

"Then Hunter went running wild and ran me down, causing the bowl, mix, chocolate sauce, water and flour to fly everywhere." Paul smiled a cheesy smile.

"Oh, so I guess it is all Hunter's fault." Stephanie smirked as she went over and patted Hunter on his head.

"It sure was." Hallie smiled.

"Ok, so how about we get you cleaned up?" Stephanie said picking up Hallie.

"Ok." Hallie giggled.

"I'll take care of this, while you get her bathed and cleaned up." Paul smiled kissing his girlfriend one last time before she disappeared up the stairs.

A few hours later, Paul, Stephanie, and Hallie arrived at a park. As they parked the car, Stephanie noticed a lot of people all standing in one area of the park. She looked over to Paul who had a look of curiosity on his face just like her. What Stephanie didn't know, was that all those people were there for her. Paul and Hallie had decided to throw Stephanie a surprise birthday party. Luckily, they both never slipped up and spilled the beans.

Paul got out of the car and got Hallie out from the backseat where she sat in her car seat. Hallie smiled brightly as she saw everyone standing over there. She quickly ran over to her mother and jumped up in her arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around Stephanie's neck. Stephanie looked at the people. Most of their backs were to her, so she couldn't make out if she knew any of them. She sighed to herself. It was her birthday, and she really didn't want to spend it around a bunch of strangers in the area. Stephanie turned and looked at Paul who was pulling the cooler out of the trunk of the red H2 Hummer they owned.

"Paul, do you mind if we go to a different park?" Stephanie asked.

"What?" He looked at her. "Why, what's wrong with here?"

"I really don't feel like being around strangers today." Stephanie gave a small smile.

"Mommy, lets go see what they are doing first." Hallie nudge her mom towards the crowd.

Stephanie looked from Paul to her daughter. She smiled at her daughter, who was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes. Stephanie couldn't say no to those eyes. She said ok, and they made their way over to the group of people. Paul followed behind them with the cooler and a smirk on his face. As they had reached the people, Paul had set the cooler down on the ground. Hallie's lips formed into a huge smile as they were right behind the people. Stephanie kindly tapped a young blonde woman on the shoulder with her free hand. The blonde lady turned around and smiled stating the word now.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" the group of people shouted.

Stephanie looked on surprised. Everyone was here for her. She looked at Hallie who was smiling from ear to ear at her mother. Stephanie hugged Hallie and turned and looked at Paul who was looking around like, who did all of this. Stephanie set Hallie down and walked over to Paul and kissed him. They pulled away from one another and both had a huge smile on their faces.

Everyone was there that could be. Vince and Linda were there. They hadn't seen Stephanie in over 3 years. The last time they saw her, was when Hallie was born. The reason was due to transportation. Shane and Marissa also had made it, along with Declan and the newest member to the family Kennyon McMahon. They also hadn't seen Stephanie since the birth of Hallie. Their reason was due to transportation as well. Also with a new baby, it isn't so easy to travel around everywhere. Trish Stratus or Dr. Stratus was also there with her fiancé Chris Jericho. Trish was the doctor that had helped Paul and Stephanie since their visits to the hospital about 4 years ago. Trish took care of both Paul and Stephanie when they were in the hospital, when Stephanie miscarried and the birth of Hallie. Trish had grown close with the family and felt like very close friends with them. John Cena and Stacy Keibler or now known as Stacy Cena hadn't been around for a while either. They had gotten married a few months after Hallie was born and went traveling for the last few years. Stacy was and still is Stephanie's best friend. Many more people had came as well, but those were the most important.

The party started and was now an hour into it. Everyone was having a great time laughing, talking, catching up and playing. Paul had gone back over to the truck to get something out of the hummer. As he made sure Stephanie wasn't watching him, or anyone else he opened the door on the passenger side and got into the glove compartment. He pulled out what he was looking for and shut the door locking the hummer back up. Paul heard his name from afar and he looked towards the area he heard the voice from. As he looked, he noticed a man waving to him. He was accompanied by a little girl who looked to be four or five years old and a woman. Paul looked closer as the trio got closer to him. His eyes widen as he realized who it was.

Randy Orton walked up to Paul with his hand extended. Paul extended his hand as well and they shook hands. It had been four years since the last time he had seen Randy. They had talked on the computer via e-mail and instant messaging. Also, they had talked a couple of times over the phone.

Stephanie and Paul had managed to forgive Randy, once they realized that he was and had changed. Randy had and still is taking anger management classes and is now on probation. Randy had gone to jail for a year and a half after what had went down. Once Randy was a free man, he had enrolled himself into those classes himself. When he realized he had been able to change, he had called up Gail Kim to talk to her. He had never forgotten that she was pregnant. Gail gave birth to a little girl named Kimberly Ann Orton. Yes, Randy was the father. He was sad that he missed the birth of his first child, but he didn't miss her first words. Gail and Randy had talked and worked things out. They are currently dating and raising their daughter together.

"How have you been man?" Randy asked Paul.

"I've been great." Paul smiled. "You look good yourself."

"I am, I haven't felt so great in a long time." Randy spoke as he hugged Gail pulling her closer.

"Who is this?" Paul smiled looking down at the little girl.

"Her name is Kimberly, but she likes to be called Kimy." Gail responded.

"Well, Hi Kimy, I'm Paul." Paul said in a friendly tone.

"So, what brings you here to the park?" Randy asked noticing a bunch of people he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, we are having a birthday party for Stephanie." Paul stated. "You know, you three should come join us. I know Steph would like to see you again."

"Are you sure?" Gail asked hesitantly. She never forgot about what had happened with them in the past.

"Yeah I'm sure." Paul noticed the look on Gail's face. "What's in the past, is in the past. We don't hold grudges."

"I'm really sorry about that." Gail frowned.

"It's ok." Paul said. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Gail smiled. "Do you want to go Kimy?"

"No!" Kimy shook her head, hiding behind Randy scared of Paul because she didn't know him.

"How old are you Kimy?" Paul asked.

"I'm four." Kimy said softly.

"You know, I have a daughter around your age." Paul looked at Kimy as her eyes got big along with Randy's. "I'm sure she'd like a friend to play with."

"Can we go mom?" Kimberly asked looking up at her mom.

"Yeah of course." Gail smiled as she led Kimberly over to the group.

"I thought she…" Randy trailed off.

"Yeah she did." Paul replied. "She got pregnant a year later."

"That's great, what's her name?" Randy asked.

"Hallie" Paul smiled as he pointed out his daughter who had just run up to Kimberly.

"She's cute." Randy stated looking to the ground.

It still hurt Randy to know Stephanie was happy with Paul but he was happy for them. He was also upset that he was the cause for Stephanie's miscarriage. He was glad that they were able to conceive again. As he looked down he noticed the object in Paul's hand. He knew that object all to well. Randy looked up at Paul.

"Is it the right time?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"What?" Paul asked.

Randy motioned to the object in Paul's hand. Paul looked down and realized he had it all out in the open.

"Yeah, it's the right time." Paul smiled.

"Congrats man." Randy patted him on the back.

"She hasn't even said yes yet." Paul looked at Randy.

"Oh come on man." Randy laughed. "Like she's really going to say no?"

"She could." Paul replied as he watched Stephanie who had took notice of Gail and they had started talking.

"You know, for some reason, I don't think she'll say no." Randy laughed thinking about everything that they all had been through.

Both Paul and Randy had headed back over to the group of people. Paul smiled at Declan who was playing with Hallie and Kimberly. He then switched his glance over to Stephanie and Gail who were laughing and talking, rather then fighting. Paul smiled as he walked over to his daughter.

"Hallie, come on Angel." Paul smirked as Hallie ran over to him. "Its time."

"YAY!!" Hallie screamed.

"Shh…" Paul chuckled. "We don't want to give it away just yet."

Paul had taken out something from the object he was holding. He placed it in between the pedals of a red rose. Hallie also had a red rose. When Paul gave her the ok, Hallie ran over to Stephanie.

"Mommy!!" Hallie smiled. "I picked you a flower."

"Aw, thank you sweetie" Stephanie smiled taking the rose.

"Daddy says you look beautiful today." Hallie tilted her head to the side.

"Really?" Stephanie looked around, but couldn't find Paul anywhere. "Where is your father?"

"He's over there." Hallie smirked pointing to Paul who was standing behind Stephanie.

Stephanie turned around and noticed Paul with a dozen pink roses. She smiled and blushed at the same time. Hallie pulled Stephanie over to Paul.

"Happy Birthday Baby." Paul smiled kissing her and handing her the pink roses.

Stephanie smiled and looked at the roses he had given her. She admired them. While she was lost in the trance of looking and smelling the roses she didn't even notice Paul get down on one knee. She didn't even hear all the "aws" everyone ways saying. Hallie was jumping up and down and getting excited. After analyzing the roses, Stephanie had finally noticed the single red rose that was in the dozen of pink roses. As she looked at the red rose, she noticed something shinning. Stephanie pulled the red rose out and looked closer at it. With her free hand, she pulled out the diamond ring that was placed in between the pedals. Stephanie's eyes became teary as she looked over to where Paul was standing and noticed he had gone down on one knee.

"Stephanie, baby, you are the love of my life. You are my everything. Without you, I honestly don't know where I would be. I wake up everyday and I thank god for sending me you and Hallie. Whenever you are away, I miss you and can't wait until I get to see you again. Stephanie Marie McMahon… Will you marry me?" Paul smiled up at a glowing Stephanie.

Stephanie shook her head yes as tears rolled down her face. Paul stood up putting the ring on Stephanie's finger. He picked her up and twirled her around in circles. She had just made him the happiest man on the face of the Earth. Stephanie and Paul shared a sweet and passionate kiss before picking up Hallie together to join in on their celebration. Being with all her friends and family and her daughter and her now fiancé, it only made this the best day of her life.

That is it for this chapter. This is also the very last chapter of this story. This story is now complete. I hope everyone liked this story. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also, I will be working on another story. If you have read my other two unfinished stories, which one should I continue with, "Have You Ever?" or "Growing Up"

Citcat


End file.
